Thoughts of You
by SweetyPie50
Summary: Chloe Baker has always been the quiet type and she's never really liked Cedric Diggory. But when they sit in the same compartment on the train and grow closer during the year will Chloe's feelings about Cedric change? And will they fall in love?CDxOCmovie
1. On The Train

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Okay, I had to do this. I couldn't help it. I had to do a CedricxOC (partially because Cho irritates me). The title may change, but I liked this title. I got it from a Random Title Generator thing, so I technically don't own the title either. But, anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! **

Thoughts of You

Chapter 1: 

On The Train

_Another year at Hogwarts, _I thought to myself as I sat on the unmoving train, waiting to get going. I always came a bit early. It gave my some time to think since the compartment that I usually sat in was invaded with some other students when they started getting on the train. I had a book on my lap to help me block out the sounds of the people who would join me in this compartment. The train was soon a buzz with conversation as people started to get on the train but I ignored it and continued staring out the window, patiently waiting to leave. I was usually quiet and didn't really have any friends. I was very anti-social.

The train soon started and the horde of parents wanting last good byes and what not rushed up to the train. It was like something that they rehearsed. I had asked my wizard parent-my dad- not to wait for me so he had already left. I was a half blood. My dad was a wizard and my mom was a Muggle, so I got the best of both worlds.

The train left platform nine and three quarters and I opened my book. The sound of voices grew closer and I waited. Hopefully, they were going to walk right past my compartment. Just because I said I was good at blocking people doesn't mean I technically like it when people invaded

The door slid open and laughter filled the compartment.

_Or not, _I looked up to see a group of boys. One of those boys was Cedric Diggory. Cedric was very annoying, cocky and seemed unable to leave me alone. He always found a way to talk to me

"Oh, sorry, we didn't know that anyone was sitting here." Cedric said.

"It's okay, you can sit here. You won't bother me," I said. _Get lost! I don't want you here, _My mind rebelled. _Shut up, _I thought as they shuffled in. They immediately started up a conversation. I ignored them though, my mind focused on my book. Aside from the boy's chattering in the background, it was rather peaceful. I could feel someone watching me and looked up for only a second. My eyes met Cedric's and I looked down.

"So immature," I whispered under my breath, rolling my eyes. Cedric was incredibly cute. A lot of the girls in Hufflepuff swooned over him. A lot of the girls in general swooned over him. I wouldn't call me one of them, though. I thought he was just a cocky show off that loved attention. He was still staring at me. I rolled my eyes again. Ironically, at the beginning of every year, Cedric Diggory stared at me.

"Y'know, we're heading on to year seven," I said, as I turned the page in my book.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I could hear the smirk on his face.

"At the beginning of every year you stare at me like something that's not human," I continued, putting the book down.

"I can't help it," he admitted. "You're just so…so…" He struggled to find the right word. I raised my eyebrows, waiting. "Fascinating," he said finally. _As if I haven't heard that one before, _I thought.

"Well, you might as well take a picture, seeing as it's our last year of school." I said, leaning back into the seat. "And it'll last longer," I added before picking my book up and continuing with reading. He was still staring at me though. "You're still staring, y'know." I said, my eyes scanning the page.

"Is that a crime?" He asked.

"No, but it is rather annoying." I admitted.

"I thought you said that we wouldn't be bothering you," he said.

"Well, now you're doing it on purpose." I said, closing my book and putting it beside me. He only laughed. "It's not funny," I said, glaring daggers at him.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're so annoying," I said, folding my arms across my chest and staring out the window again. Cedric joined the conversation with his friends. I stared at the fast passing landscape, slowly getting more and more tired. Soon, I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and they closed. I slipped into unconsciousness, letting whatever dreams may come enter my mind.

**A Few Hours Later: **

"Chloe," a voice said in my ear. I groaned and shifted my position. "Chloe," the voice said again. Someone started to shake me.

"Go away," I said as I turned over. Something hit the floor as my legs swung around to face the back of the seat. I groaned but did not make a move to pick up whatever it was that fell.

"Chloe, we're almost there. You have to change into your robes." I slowly registered the voice as Cedric's.

"I'm not changing in front of you," I said.

"Okay, we'll give you some space to get changed." He said. Oh yeah, I forgot his posse was here to. I heard feet shuffling and the compartment door opening and closing. I opened my eyes to see if they had all left. I was expecting to see Cedric standing over me, showing off his cocky grin. But he wasn't. The compartment was completely empty except for me. I sighed. _Might as well just change, don't have anything better to do, _I thought. I got up, noticing it was my book that fell. I picked it up and put it on the seat before reaching for my trunk in the baggage holder near the ceiling. I opened it and grabbed my robes. I always put them on top for this purpose. I put the book in their place and shut the trunk before changing.

I was just taking my hair out of the robe when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you done yet?" Cedric asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I'm done." I answered, sitting back down. I started staring out the window again, waiting to arrive at Hogwarts.

**At Hogwarts:**

I sat in the great hall, at the far end of the Hufflepuff table, away from Cedric. I was getting really annoyed with him. He wouldn't leave me alone! He followed me off the train and got into the same carriage I was in! And of course, his little buddies followed him everywhere like he was a god or something. It was pitiful.

There were whispered conversations around me about the flying horses and the carriage and the big ship that came up from under water that had arrived only a few minutes after we had while the sorting was taking place. Personally, I could care less. There was always something going on at this school-especially since Harry Potter arrived-why should this be new and exciting? I can understand why the first, second and possibly third years would be talking about it, but the older students should be used to it by now. I shook the thought off and watched the sorting, curious about whom the new Hufflepuffs would be, or rather future Cedric worshippers.

**Well, there's chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Chapter 2 is ready but I'm not putting it up until there is one or more review so R&R. No flames please.**


	2. The Triwizard Tournament

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Alright, I said I'd add chapter 2 when I got one or more reviews and I did get one review-thank you MissBubblyJayy-so here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: 

The Triwizard Tournament

The sorting was over and I was squished between some first years and fourth years. I felt a little out of place but it was better then near Cedric at least. The buzz of conversation had quieted down and everyone sat patiently, waiting for the feast to begin. We were all starving and I had slept through the trolley! No one bothered to wake me until we were near Hogwarts! I was always in a bad mood when my stomach was empty; I needed some food in my system and fast.

"Now that we're all sorted and settled," Professor Dumbledore began. _Come on, come on, I'm hungry! _I thought. "I'd like to make an announcement," I groaned in my head, saving myself the embarrassment of groaning out loud. "This castle will not only be your home this year," it was then that I noticed Flitch running down the aisle to the staff table. I have to admit, the way he runs is pretty funny. "But home to some very special guests as well," that would obviously explain the flying horses and the submerged ship that arrived not long after we had. Flitch continued running, clutching his heart. He was clearly out of breath. "You see, Hogwarts has been chosen-" Flitch cut him off. We all watched with curiosity as Flitch muttered something to Dumbledore. There were some giggles from the first years. I couldn't blame them; if I were a first year again I would be giggling at Flitch's running to. I smiled at their amusement.

Dumbledore and Flitch continued to mutter back and forth before Flitch took off towards the door, causing the first years to giggle some more and my smile to get wider.

"So," Dumbledore began again. "Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event." This caught my curiosity. My dad was saying that this would be an exciting year. When I asked him why, he wouldn't say anything. I listened intently, waiting for what it would be. "The Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore said. Oh, so that's what it was. _What's the Triwizard Tournament? _I thought. I didn't really follow things like this. Sounds of excitement rang through the great hall. "And for those of you who don't know, the Triwizard Tournament is an event that brings together three schools. One champion is chosen from each school to compete." Oh, well sounded…fun, I guess. "Now let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted." Changed my mind, didn't sound fun at all. I was a huge coward, defiantly faint hearted. "But more of that later," Dumbledore said. "For now, join me in welcoming the lovey ladies from the Beauxbatons academy of magic and their headmistress, Madam Maxime," the doors opened and a whole crowd of girls all wearing the same plain blue uniform-and managing to pull it off-walked through. They were all beautiful and I noticed that practically all of the boys couldn't take their eyes off of them. _Pigs, _I thought.

These French girls seemed like the perfect little pixies with their beautiful, long hair, their flawless complexion, their perfect teeth, their perfect figures. I didn't even know them and I already didn't like them. It was good to know that not everyone was perfect in that place. A rather tall woman walked after the girls. I could only guess that it was their head mistress. She was very tall with short brown hair and fur around the cuffs of her dress, the neck line and the bottom. I could tell if it was faux or not. The picture perfect girls went to a table that Dumbledore had set up for them and the head mistress had taken a seat on the staff table.

"And now, our friends from the north," Dumbledore began, holding up his hands for silence. "Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their headmaster, Igor Karkaroff." He said. The doors opened and a group of well groomed, muscled, rather handsome looking men walked in, in a single file line with staffs in their hands. They began banging their staffs on the ground simultaneously, creating sparks on the floor. They switched hands with a battle cry like sound and started banging them on the floor again. They stopped, held them in front of them and started banging them on the floor again. They put them down after some cool flippy stuff and started running down the aisle, doing crazy acrobatics at the end. Like any teenaged girl, I fell head over heels for these gorgeous foreign men and couldn't help but stare. Three more people walked through the doors. There were frantic whispers going all over the great hall. I was unaware of what they were whispering about till the fourth year beside me whispered about it to his neighbor.

"That's Victor Krum," he whispered, frantically. _Who's Victor Krum? _I thought. Again, I didn't say it out loud to save myself the embarrassment. This guy was obviously big news if there were so many people whispering about him. I was often out of the loop because I was very anti-social, as I have previously mentioned.

"I thought he was older," the other boy whispered back. "Like out of school already, older." He continued. I raised one eyebrow. Now I was really curious about this guy. Mostly everyone didn't notice the Durmstrang's big finally since all their eyes were glued on Victor. Dumbledore and Karkaroff shared a hug between friends before the men-notice how I referred to them as men and not boys like all the boys here?-took a seat at another table and Karkaroff took a seat beside Snape.

"And now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced.

"Finally," I sighed as the food appeared on the table. I wasted no time filling my plate up with food and stuffing my face, not caring what the others around me thought. The great hall was soon filled conversation and what not. I ignored all the sound as I ate, my mind focused on the only the plate of food in front of me.

We were just finishing up our meal when two men carried in a big golden statue like thing. Of course, as usual, curiosity got the better of everyone as we all watched them carry it in, wondering what it was. It probably had to do with the Triwizard Tournament. That was the most likely.

"Your attention please," Dumbledore called, standing next to the tall gold object. Everything immediately quieted down. "I'd like to say a few words." He continued, laying his hand on the object. "Eternal glory, that's wait awaits the person who wins the Triwizard Tournament." Well, that was going to catch everyone's attention. Who wouldn't want eternal glory? _Oh, oh me! _I thought, in response to my own question. "But to do this, that person must survive three tasks." Did he just say _survive_? "Three extremely dangerous tasks," yup, he did just say survive. "For this reason the ministry thought it would seem fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation, Mr. Bartimus Crouch." There was a man with gray hair and a gray moustache and a pudgy face, wearing fancy robes was walking behind the staff table, making his way to the front. That was most likely Bartimus Crouch. Who else could it be? Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher? Actually, that seemed likely. I don't think he arrived yet. But, then again, this guy looked a little too fancy to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But, he couldn't possibly be worse than Lockheart. He was most likely Crouch to tell us that new rule.

It was at that moment that lighting erupted from somewhere and there was a flash in the great hall. It didn't take long to realize that it was coming from the enchanted ceiling. Screams echoed through the great hall as the lighting continued to strike. I was one of them. I couldn't help it! It was a natural reaction. I was afraid of a lot of things. Lighting just so happened to be one of them, when I was near it at least, bad childhood experience.

There was suddenly a line of red-which was obviously a spell or something-going at the ceiling. The lightening immediately stopped. I looked in the direction of the spell. There was an un-groomed man wearing a long wet trench coat. His blonde hair was damp and he appeared to be walking with a limp as he made his way over to Dumbledore. But what had drawn me in most about this man was his blue eye in a socket type thing. It buzzed everywhere, taking in everyone. I don't want to know what happened to the eye that used to occupy that eye socket. It was probably kind of gruesome. He limped his way over to Dumbledore and they shook hands. Their mouths were moving but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I did see the man with the crazy eye gesture at the ceiling. He then made his way over to a corner. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him. He turned his back to everyone and, though I couldn't really tell, it seemed that he was drinking something. I shrugged it off. It was no use to try and find out what it was. I never would and it would seem a little obsessive to try and find out what it was and never quit. I looked away from him when he turned back around, turning my attention back to the front where Mr. Crouch now stood.

"After due consideration, the ministry has decided that for their own safety those under the age of seventeen should not be aloud to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament-" I couldn't catch the rest because shouts of protests were being shouted all around me. _Oh my gosh, do all these people really have a death wish? _I thought. I looked around at everyone at my table and my eyes met Cedric's. I looked down at the space in front of me. Gosh, he's annoying.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled. He looked disappointed at the behavior of these suicidal people, which didn't include me. Everyone quieted down. Once he had everyone's attention, he pointed his wand at the top of the golden object and it slowly melted away to reveal a rather large goblet. A blue flame ignited in it. My curiosity was rekindled again. There was just something about this goblet that captured my attention. Maybe it was the flame, or maybe it was the size of this goblet. "The Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore announced. _Well, that's obvious, _I thought. "Anyone who wishes to submit themselves to the Tournament, simply write their name on a piece of parchment and throw into the flame before this hour on Thursday night." My eyes drifted to Cedric against my will. He had a very serious look on his face as he looked at the goblet. He apparently had a death wish, or he was trying to show off. They were both rather likely. "Do not do so likely, once entered into the Tournament, there's backing out," well that sealed the deal. I wasn't entering the Tournament if I couldn't back out. I have a whole life a head of me! "As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun," Dumbledore finished. I stared at the goblet for a few more moments before looking down.

Something was strange. Part of me hoped that Cedric would put his name in and be chosen and get injured severely or something along those lines, but the bigger part of me hoped that he wouldn't get chosen or put his name in the goblet at all! Something wasn't right with me. I needed some sleep. I needed to get my mind straight, I was going crazy!

**Well, there's chapter 2. I might rewrite it but that all depends. Anyways, R&R! Chapter 3 will be up when I get some more reviews. And no flames please. **


	3. Stupid Diggory and his stupid laughing

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Hello! Here is chapter three. Not really much to say except enjoy! And thank you again to my only reviewer MissBubblyJayy**

Chapter 3: 

Stupid Diggory and his stupid laughing

I was walking up the tower-or one of the many towers, anyway-to the first Defense against the Dark Arts class. It was about the last class before lunch and I was really anxious to see what the new teacher would be like. I heard a lot of people around the school calling him Mad Eye Moody. I pondered all the possible reasons why they called him this as I walked to the classroom.

"Chloe," someone called, breaking my train of thought. I turned to see who called my name. I should've just ignored it. Cedric Diggory was making his way towards me. I groaned slightly. Can't this guy leave me alone?

"What do you want Cedric?" I asked, annoyed.

"I just want to know how you slept," it was rather clear that he was stalling.

"Fine, get to the point." I said. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something about the Triwizard Tournament."

"No! No, no!" I exclaimed and continued walking.

"Why not?" He asked, keeping pace with me.

"Because, I don't want anything to do with it," I answered.

"Now I have two questions," I rolled my eyes at him.

"You've had all morning to ask me whatever it is you want to ask and you're choosing now to do it?"

"Well, that's because I couldn't find you all morning." I rolled my eyes again. My curiosity got the better of me though and I decided to let him ask whatever it is he wanted to ask.

"Fine, what?" I asked.

"Why don't you like Triwizard Tournament?" Cedric asked.

"Because it's suicidal, they should've banned it completely!" I said. "It kind of makes you wonder how many students it's killed in the past." I continued as we walked into the class room. "Now, did you want to ask me something else or can you leave me alone now?"

"I need your opinion on something,"

"That's not really a question," I said sitting at the second desk in the middle row. "And why do you care about my opinion?"

"Well, uh…I don't really know. Something was just telling me that I should ask." He answered, sitting beside me. Yeah, of course it did, excuses, excuses.

"What do you want my opinion about?"

"Well, it's about the Tournament," of course it is. "I was wondering if you think I should submit my name," no don't do it! Don't kill yourself! Wait, what? My mind was apparently still in jumbles.

"Honestly, I don't care what you do," I answered. "If you want to put your name forward, go right ahead." I continued. There was silence. "And if you do happen to be chosen, I'll start planning your funeral." He laughed. It wasn't meant to be a joke; I would start planning his funeral.

The class quickly filled up with other seventh year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. There was a conversation everywhere in the room. Except where I sat, I was still contemplating two things. One how did Cedric somehow end up beside me? Shouldn't it be very, very easy to avoid him?! Two why did I not want him to enter the Tournament? I shouldn't care if he wants to die. This guy annoyed the hell out of me. But I did care and it was driving me insane as I thought about it.

The sound of footsteps-one sounded heavier then the other-caught everyone's attention. We all looked in time to see Professor Mad Eye Moody making his way from his office to the chalk board and I found why he limped. He had a metal leg. A metal leg, an enchanted buzzing eye, was his arm even real? This guy was really starting to scare me. I shrunk in my chair a little.

"Alastor Moody," he said. "Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, any questions," _yeah, why are you here? To scare us to death, cause if you are, it's working. _I held my tongue on that one. I was too afraid to ask. I folded my arms across my chest to keep them from flying up unwillingly. He then started talking about Demontors. My head rolled over the back of the chair.

"We went through this last year," I groaned quietly.

"Do you have something to say, Ms. Baker?" Moody asked. He had apparently heard me. I put my head back up.

"No, no continue." I answered, sitting back up. He carried on with his lesson. Cedric silently chuckled. "Stop laughing," I hissed. He didn't stop. "Cedric, shut up."

"Is there a problem?" Moody had his back turned to us. Cedric was trying to stifle his laughter.

"No problem, sir, please continue." I said since Cedric seemed unable to talk at the moment. Moody continued with his Demontor lecture. I turned to look at Cedric. "Would you shut up, you're going to get us both in trouble."

"Sorry, I'll stop." He said, still laughing. For some reason this was making him laugh harder. What was wrong with him?

"What is making you laugh?" I asked. "What is so funny?"

"If you interrupt this class one more time, Ms. Baker, I'll be forced to give you a detention." Moody said.

"Sorry," I said, casting a glare in Cedric's direction. He went back to his teaching. Cedric was still laughing, a little.

"Cedric, shut up!" I whispered, kicking his leg under the desk.

"I will not have kicking in my class, Ms. Baker," how did he see that? It was under the desk, his back was turned toward us and it didn't seem to have hurt Cedric. "Detention, in my office tonight,"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "That's not fair he wouldn't stop laughing!" I pointed at Cedric.

"Detention, my office, after dinner for the both of you," Moody said. I smirked on the inside. "Ms. Chang, would you please trade seats with Ms. Baker so we can get on with our lesson without interruptions." I got up, gathered my books and went over to Cho's seat while she went over to my seat. _Great, stuck next to a Ravenclaw. Thanks a lot Cedric, _I thought bitterly. I looked in his direction. He and Cho seemed to be getting along just fine. I rolled my eyes and paid attention to the stuff I already knew.

**After Class: **

I was one of the first people out of the classroom. I really needed to get out of there. I made my way down the stairs to the great hall.

"Chloe," someone called. I knew it was Cedric. My pace quickened. "Chloe," he called again, sounding closer this time. I was jogging by now. "Chloe," Cedric said. He was apparently behind me.

"Go away, Cedric, I don't want to talk to you." I said.

"Chloe, just listen to me," he said, suddenly appearing in front of me.

"Go away," I said, trying to get around him but he grabbed my arms and for some odd reasons goosebumps erupted all over my body and tingles ran down my spine.

"Won't you just listen?"

"No," I said, trying to ignore the tingles running up and done my spine.

"Chloe, please-"

"You do realize that this is the first detention I've ever had, right?"

"Yeah, I'm in the same house as you."

"Unfortunately," I broke free as his grasp and started walking away.

"Chloe, this is my first detention to." He said, keeping pace with me.

"And how you managed that, I'll never know." I replied, icily.

"Chloe,"

"I said I don't want to talk to you,"

"Look, I'm sorry. It was just…"

"Just what?" I asked, turning to look at him. "Hilarious? Oh look Chloe's getting in trouble let's all point and laugh." I said, bitterly before turning back around and stomping off.

"Chloe,"

"Go away," I almost yelled. I ran the rest of the way to the great hall. This couldn't be just about getting in trouble. Maybe it was because I was hungry…? No, I wasn't that hungry. Maybe it was Cho…? No, I couldn't be jealous! I didn't even like Cedric! How could I be jealous?! I shook it off as I walked into the great hall for lunch.

**Well, that was chapter 3. Chapter 4 is written and ready to go but I want at least three reviews before at put it up (I'll probably crack and put it up anyway if I can't take waiting though). Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Chloe: R&R!**


	4. Suspicions, Detentions and Forgivness

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Okay, I got my three reviews-thank you MissBubblyJayy, BroklieManda and Lone Dark Wolf-so here is chapter 4. It's very short but I felt it was kind of necessary. Tell me if you think the same. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

Suspicions, Detentions and Forgiveness

I walked up to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. I had just finished dinner and was making my way to detention. I didn't know where Cedric was. He was probably wasting all the time he could or decided not to come at all. I was personally hoping for the second. Because, for one; he would get in more trouble and I would take pleasure in that. For two; I don't think I could handle him for one more minute! He wouldn't leave me alone! He kept finding me and apologizing. It was annoying. I walked into the classroom. The office door at the back of the class was open. I took a deep breath before walking to the office. I stopped at the doorway. He seemed to be brewing something. A potion maybe? I thought this was suspicious. I knocked on the open door. Mad Eye jumped and turned to face me, wand drawn and pointed directly at my chest. This made me jump.

"Miss-" his voice sounded different, like slime kind of. He must have noticed it to because he cleared his throat. "Miss Baker," that's better…I think. "I was just in the middle of something." He went on.

"What?" I asked. Oh, Chloe you weren't supposed to ask. You were just supposed to nod! You idiot.

"I was just…helping Professor Snape with his potions class."

"What year?" Shut up, shut up, shut up! Stupid head.

"Uh…first years," I nodded. _Oh yeah, now you nod! Sheesh, _he told me to sit in one of the two seats in front of the desk and to start writing a one page essay on Demontors. I noticed he didn't ask about Cedric. Oh well, maybe Cedric asked if he could do his detention on another day. That wouldn't bother me actually.

There was a light tapping on the door.

_Or not, _what is it with this guy and always bursting my bubble? First the train now this! Is it ever going to stop? Moody pointed to the empty chair beside me. Cedric sat down and I did my best to focus on my essay. I was surprised that he didn't try whispering or writing notes to me during the whole detention. Probably because he didn't want to get in trouble and was going to corner me in the common room or once we were outside the classroom. On that note, I hurried up and finished my essay. I handed it to Moody and ran out of there. I was running down the stairs, careful not to trip over my own feet and tumbling the rest of the way.

"Chloe, wait up!" What?! He was done to? What is the world coming to?! I slowed down to a complete stop and turned to face him. He was running to catch up with me.

"If you want to apologize again, I really don't want to hear it. You're sorry, I get it." I said. "It wasn't your fault; I was just mad and felt the need to blame someone." I continued. He was in front of me now.

"So, does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asked, his cocky grin spreading across his face. I couldn't help but smile back. I couldn't stay mad at him forever. He wouldn't let me. He would keep bugging me and bugging me until I gave in. Besides, I really wasn't that good at holding a grudge.

"Yeah, I guess. Since you won't leave me alone until I do," I replied. "And all that apologizing was starting to get really annoying." He laughed as we continued to the Hufflepuff common room. All the while, two things were bugging me. Since when did I start acting all buddy-buddy with Cedric Diggory? The very boy who I hate?! And what was Moody really doing with that potion? Was it really for Snape's class? Or was it something sinister? My bet was on the second. Now what about this Cedric thing? I mean, I know that he couldn't ever leave me alone-though I don't know why-but I was actually starting to like him now? I could only hope that things would go back to normal in the morning.

**Yeah, really short chapter I know. I hoped you enjoyed it anyways. R&R!**


	5. I’ll Start on those Funeral Plans Right

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Okay, here is chapter 5. Its longer then chapter 4, I made sure it was. Anyways, thanks to my reviews Lone Dark Wolf, MissBubblyJayy and Phoenix Feather Queens. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: 

I'll Start on those Funeral Plans Right Away

Things did pretty much go back to normal the next day. He did still find excuses to talk to me but I found that he was spending more time between his friends and Cho Chang. Now, I usually didn't mind Cho but lately I started to feel resentment towards her and I had no idea why. I pondered this all night for the past two nights as I studied and before I fell asleep. It was no use. My mind kept coming back to the 'I'm jealous' theory. I had just stopped thinking about it. The deadline was fast approaching to get submit your names for the Triwizard Tournament. I don't think Cedric had put his name yet but I never thought to ask him, not that I cared really. He could do whatever he wanted to, yet still a part of me hoped that he decided not to do it. Something strange was going on. Oh well, didn't have time to dwell on that fact. I was currently running to the great hall because one I had homework to do and two that was the closet shelter from the class I was walking out of and it was pouring rain outside. I pulled the hood of my robe above my head as I stepped outside the warm comforts of the classroom and ran to the great hall. The great hall had been rearranged. The tables weren't there when we weren't eating meals, just benches on the sides and the goblet of fire in the center of the room. I walked in and sat on one of the benches. I opened my books and started the reading for my potions class.

The great hall was just a little bit loud. There were people talking as they watched other students submit their names for the Triwizard Tournament and clapping when their names were engulfed by the blue flames. My mind was focused on my book so I was pretty much unaware of what was going on. That is until a rather large group, rather loud, group of people walked in.

"Put it in Cedric!" I put my head up at this. Sure enough, Cedric was being marched the goblet by his friends. I rolled my eyes as he walked into the age line and put his name into the flames. He smiled as it was accepted. Applause rang out through the whole room as he jumped back into his friends. I rolled my eyes again as I closed my book and got up. Might as well just head back to the common room, I had writing to do and no where to put my ink where it didn't have a high likeliness of getting knocked down and spilling all over the place. I got up and began walking to the door, passing Cedric-who was surrounded by his friends-as I went.

"I'll get right on those funeral plans," I said as I walked by. He stared after me, I could feel it.

"What?" I heard him say, causing me to smile. "Chloe, wait." I should really start keeping track of how many times this guy called my name. I turned to face him.

"I told you, I was going to start planning your funeral if you put your name in," I said.

"I didn't think you were serious about it." He said. I simply shrugged.

"Well, now you know I am," I said, smiling. He laughed. Still taking it as a joke, eh?

"There's a good chance I won't be picked, y'know." He said.

"Ah, but there's a good chance that anyone whose seventeen-which includes you-and put their name in the goblet-which also includes you-could be picked." He laughed, again. I didn't want to say 'but there's also a good chance that you will be picked'. That might make him think that I had a crush on him or something, which I don't! Or, I don't think I do at least. No, I don't, I don't! He's just some guy who I never liked and am suddenly getting along with.

"You're not going to put your name in?" He asked, still smiling and it wasn't his cocky grin either. It was a nice smile, showing off his perfect teeth. I just couldn't help but stare at him. And the funny thing was I didn't even know I was doing it. I noticed that his hair was all wet and sticking to his face from the rain. And I have to be honest, he looked, well, hot. "Chloe," I didn't listen. "Chloe," I ignored him again. "Chloe!" He said, shaking me and bringing me out of my trance. I gasped. I totally forgot what he had asked me. Oh yeah, way to embarrass yourself Chloe, you idiot.

"I…gotta go." I said as I began walking towards the door. I was stopped by the two red headed Weasley boys running in. I jumped out of the way before they ran me over. They were cheering and each of them was waving something above their heads. All the Gryffindors in the room cheered with them. I raised my eyebrow but decided to stay to watch, just out of curiosity.

"Well lads, we've done it." I couldn't tell which one that was. They were very difficult to tell apart. But what was really bugging me was what have they done? "Cooked it up just this morning," cooked what up?

"It's not going to work," Ms. Hermione Granger said in a sing song voice. She apparently knew what it was but then again, she was very smart so I wasn't really surprised.

"Oh yeah?" Was that Fred or George? I was thinking George, maybe?

"And what makes you say that, Granger?" Or was that George?

"You see that," she pointed to the age line circling the goblet. "That's an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" Fred? Possibly?

"So, a person like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something as dimwitted as an age potion." Oh, so that's what it is. An age potion, well duh, what else would it be?

"But that's what makes it so brilliant," Geo-_oh, give up already Chloe, your just going to give yourself a headache. _

"Cause it's so dimwitted," _this should be interesting. _I thought as they stood up on the bench and shook the vials of their dimwitted potion.

"Ready, Fred?" That was George, obviously.

"Ready George." And that was obviously Fred.

"Bottoms up," they drank the contents before jumping into the circle. Nothing happened. A cheer rose from everyone in the great hall while Fred and George did a victory dance. I rolled my eyes while Cedric laughed. I hadn't noticed that the space that I had created between us when I walked away and been closed. How did that happen? I shook my head and looked back at the Weasley twins before I could start staring again.

"Ready?" They both said before putting their names into the blue flame. Nothing happened. They cheered; giving each other a high five. The flame suddenly looked mad-if that was possible-and threw their names back out at them. The twins flew across the room and onto the floor. When they sat back up they had grey hair and beards. I couldn't help laughing as they started wrestling. Cedric was laughing to. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that I had been staring at him like an idiot only a few minutes ago.

But the laughter soon dyed down when the supposed-to-be-out-of-school Durmstrang student Victor Krum walked in. Everyone watched him as he put his name in the goblet and walked out. I leaned over to Cedric as he walked by.

"This is going to sound really stupid, but who is he?" I asked.

"Victor Krum?"

"Yeah, him,"

"He's only the greatest seeker in the world!"

"That would explain why I haven't heard of him. I don't care about Quidditch!"

"Yeah I know I see you in the stands reading your book." I rolled my eyes. I never really watched the Quidditch matches. I couldn't really follow them. It moved to fast. But that stupid snitch always flew in front of my book and taunted me before flying off to taunt the seekers.

"Well, I got to go back to the common room. I have potions homework to do." I said as I started walking away.

"Wait, I'll go with you. I have the same homework to do," yeah, I know.

"I already did the reading," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He cursed under his breath, causing me to laugh. "Don't worry, I'll help you." I said, as we started walking out. Whoa, what just happened? Did I just say I'd help him? What was wrong with me?! I didn't have time to think on that for very long because it was then that I noticed that Cedric was pushing me towards the door that led outside. It was much quicker and drier if we stayed inside.

"Cedric, why are we going through this door?" I asked.

"It's more fun," he answered, pulling off his robe and holding it above both of our heads.

"That robes not going to keep us both dry forever, y'know."

"Then I hope you're ready to get wet,"

"As long as my books are safe," he rolled his eyes this time. I giggled.

"Let's go!" He said, pushing me out the door. I screamed as we ran through the rain. Usually, I would never do this and especially not with Cedric Diggory, but I just couldn't say no. Besides, I would choose this over moving staircases any day. But with Cedric? This was too weird. Oh well, I was actually kind of enjoying this.

**Okay, there was chapter 5 and Chloe is finally starting to come into terms with her feelings. Hoped you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	6. The threewait four Champions? When did

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Here is chapter 6. Thanks to my reviewers MissBubblyJayy and Phoenix Feather Queens. And I don't really know what the great hall looks like when they're choosing the champions. You never get a clear shot so the description is what I think it looks like. Enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 6: 

The three-wait four Champions? When did this Happen?

"Do I have to explain it again?" I asked.

"No, I think I've got it," Cedric replied. I was trying to explain Muggle stuff to him. You see, even though my mom knows about Hogwarts and Diagon Alley and stuff like that, her side of the family doesn't have a clue. As far as they're concerned, I go to an all girl boarding school so I reaped the rewards of both Muggle life and wizard life.

"Good, cause I'm not explaining it again." I said as we turned a corner and walked towards the great hall. So we've been spending more time together, so what?

"But I thought you asked me if-"

"Doesn't matter, I wouldn't have explained it again anyways." I said as we walked into the great hall. Today was the day that they chose the champions for the Triwizard Tournament. I was really hoping that Cedric's name didn't come out of that goblet because, even though he does annoy me sometimes, I guess I kind of do care for him. The room had a blue glow to it from the goblet which sat in the middle of the room. Cedric and I sat across from each other at the Hufflepuff table. There were the four house tables on one end of the room and some benches on the other side for those who couldn't get a seat on one of the tables. The great hall slowly filled up with more and more people and it soon got louder. Cedric's friends joined us and I was excluded from the conversation. Oh well, that was to be expected. His friends didn't really like me. I didn't really mind much. I wasn't their biggest fan either, especially the blonde girl who worshiped Cedric like a god. It was quite obvious that she liked him and it had started bugging me recently for some odd reason.

A very excited first year took a seat beside me and started jabbering about how excited he was about whom the champions would be and just the Tournament in general.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait to find out who the champions are going to be, aren't you excited?"

"Ecstatic," I said, unenthusiastically.

"I wish I knew someone who put their name in the goblet; do you know someone who put their name in the goblet?"

"Yup," there was no point in lying.

"Well, of course you would, your seventeen I bet you know lot's of seventeen year olds who put their names in the goblet…" I shot a pleading look at Cedric who look somewhat amused.

'Help me,' I mouthed as the first year chatted away. Cedric smile and nodded. He opened his mouth to start a conversation but then Blondie pulled him into another conversation. I pouted and glared at the blonde. She just gave me more reason to hate her. And no, I don't know her name. Don't really care either.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for," Dumbledore called out, catching everyone's attention. "The champion selection," I crossed my fingers under the table. I really didn't want Cedric to be chosen. Dumbledore threw his hand up and moved it around the room to the goblet. He walked up to the goblet and put his hand on it before backing away. Okay, I've got to be honest. Dumbledore was very smart and a great head master but that was really…weird. The flame turned read, shrunk a little and spout out a piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it and read out the name. "The Durmstrang champion is…" he paused for effect. "Victor Krum!" Well, duh, he's the world's best seeker who seemed too young to be on the Bulgarian Quidditch team. He shook hands with Dumbledore and walked to the room behind the staff table. The goblet spit another name out. This parchment was fancier then Krum's. I wasn't sure if I'd call it parchment though. It looked like those things the Muggles used to make coffee. I had no idea what it was called because I didn't drink coffee. "The Beauxbatons champion is…Fleur Delacour." You mean that French chick with the long, straight, beautiful blonde hair and the flawless face? In my eyes, she was the most girly of them all. It didn't make sense. She walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand before heading to the same room Victor did. That left one more champion, the Hogwarts champion. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Please not Cedric, please not Cedric," I whispered under my breath. I felt a hand squeeze mine under the table. Tingles ran up my spine. I quickly uncrossed my fingers and opened my eyes. Cedric smiled at me and squeezed my hand again. I smiled reassuringly back and squeezed his hand. I looked back at the goblet as another name came out. Dumbledore caught it.

"The Hogwarts champion is…" _not Cedric, not Cedric, not Cedric. _"Cedric Diggory!" What?! No! His hand let go of mine and I grabbed at the space where it should've been but came out with nothing. He was already walking away. I sighed before clapping as he made his way over to Dumbledore and did the same thing as the other two. "Excellent! We now have our three champions but in the end, only one will hoist this chalice of champions," Barty Crouch was walking behind the staff table carrying something that a cloth draped over it. He placed it in the center of the table. "This vessel of victory," okay, okay get on with it! It reminded me of some of the shows my Muggle cousins watched where the character just won't shut up! "The Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore pointed to the covered object. The cloth flew off to reveal a trophy with glowing glass walls in the cup part and handles shaped like serpents with vines wrapping around them. It truly was beautiful. Applause rang out through the great hall. Snape seemed very intent on something and I followed his gaze whilst clapping. The flame in the goblet looked like it did when Fred and George put their names in. The flame changed from blue to red and another name came flying out. This didn't make any sense. There were only supposed to be three champions! Hence the name TRIwizard Tournament. Dumbledore caught it like the other three and read the name.

"Harry Potter," what? Harry was too young. I even remembered when he first came to school and the little debate he had had with the sorting hat and the whole immortal stone, dark lord living under the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher turbin ordeal. That wasn't more then four years ago. Four! "Harry Potter," Dumbledore called again. No one moved. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled. I backed up a bit. I had never seen Dumbledore angry, or heard him yell like that before. It scared me. Harry finally walked up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore handed him the piece of parchment and sent Harry in the direction of the other three. I stared after him. Was Dumbledore actually going to let Harry compete? He was only fourteen! I pondered this as Dumbledore dismissed us to our common rooms. He couldn't let him compete…could he?

**Hufflepuff Common Room: **

"He's going to make him compete?!" I exclaimed. Cedric and I had finally gotten a moment alone since he arrived in the common room. The rest of the Hufflepuff house had decided to throw a celebration in honor of Cedric being in the Triwizard Tournament. We had been talking about Harry's name coming out of the goblet and Cedric had just told me about what Mr. Crouch had said about Harry competing.

"That's just what Crouch said. It's all up to Dumbledore now," Cedric said.

"But Harry's only fourteen," I said.

"Exactly, so how did he get his name in the goblet?"

"I don't know, maybe someone decided that it would be a funny prank."

"Oh yeah, hilarious," Cedric seemed very ticked off at Harry being entered in the Triwizard Tournament. I didn't know why. I was just worried, about both of them. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I yawned.

"I'm going to go to bed." I announced. He only nodded, his eyes trained on the fire. I bit my lip. "Congratulations," I said, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back, sending tingles running through my whole body. What was up with that?! "Good night," I got up and started to walk away but his hand didn't let go of mine. I looked back at him. He was still staring intently at the flame. "Cedric,"

"Yeah?" He finally looked away from the flame and at me.

"You can let go of my hand now,"

"Oh, sorry," his hand dropped mine but that tingly feeling still remind I turned and started towards the dormitories. What was with that tingly feeling when he squeezed my hand? That had happened every time we had physical contact, which is more then you think. I turned to look at him one more time but I couldn't see him. He was surrounded by his friends. I sighed before turning and heading into the seventh year girls dormitories. Maybe this feeling will pass, in due time.

**Kind of a short chapter but also kind of necessary-because of the Cedric/Chloe moments mostly, and of course the champion selection. Anyhow, hoped you enjoyed it! R&R! **


	7. Professor Moody threw a Book at my Head

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Well, here's chapter seven and I probably won't be able to update till Monday because we're going camping today, so chapter 8 will make it's appearance on Monday. Enjoy! **

Chapter 7: 

Professor Moody threw a Book at my Head

"Now I know why that class is in the dungeons," I said as we come out of the worst potions class ever. "It's a prison!"

"At least we didn't get a detention," Cedric said. So there was some goofing off between us during the class, but Snape didn't give us a detention, he did embarrass us in front of the whole class though!

"Yeah but you did ruin the potion." I reminded him.

"I thought I was supposed to put that in!"

"You didn't even look in the book!"

"You were hogging it,"

"I was not,"

"Yes you were,"

"No I wasn't, Cedric. You were just too lazy to look at the book and you thought you were right, am I right?" Cedric hung his head. "Ha, I am right." I said, smiling triumphantly.

"Since when are you not?"

"I'm wrong a lot of times, actually. It's just that your so predictable." I answered, smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," we both chuckled a bit. "Come on, if we hurry we can get a seat in the back of the class so Moody hopefully won't notice us."

"I can't, I have that interview remember?" Oh yeah! I could have forgotten? I guess it was because I didn't want to face the fact that I'll have to go to Defense against the Dark Arts alone! And Moody didn't like me.

"Oh right," I said. "Just so you know if I die in that class it's your fault." Cedric laughed.

"You'll be fine," Cedric said, putting his arm around my shoulders and giving me a gentle squeeze. I got that tingly feeling again. What was wrong with me? And why was I getting this feeling? It was starting to drive me nuts. We walked out of the dungeons and went our separate ways.

"See you at lunch!" I called as Cedric started walking away. "And you have to tell me all about that interview!"

"And you have to tell me all about Defense against the Dark Arts," was his reply.

"If I survive!" I could hear his laughter as he walked way. I smiled before running to class. I came to the tower where the Defense against the Dark Arts class was and dashed up the million and one stairs. I didn't know if there was actually that many stairs but it sure did feel like it. I finally reached the classroom and opened the door. Class had already started and there was only one free seat in the front of the class.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Baker," Moody said.

"Sorry," I said. I hung my head in embarrassment as I took the seat in the front. Great, I was late and I had a seat in the front next to Cho and-to top it all off-the teacher didn't like me at all! I braced myself for the worst class ever.

**After Class: **

I held my head against the table. I hurt like heck. Moody had thrown a book at me with all his strength just because I was giving my opinion on what he was teaching. He said it was bias. It was an opinion for Pete's sake! I was going to have a headache for the rest of the day now. Thanks a lot, Moody.

"Chloe," I groaned in response. "Chloe, are you okay?"

"No, he threw a book at my head," I answered. "Really hard," Cedric chuckled. I mentally threw daggers at him.

"Why did he do that?" Cedric asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"I don't know, I was just giving him my opinion and he thought it was bias so he threw the book at my head," I said, lifting my head putting my cool drinking cup against it. I sighed in satisfaction as it numbed the pain. Cedric laughed. I cast a glare in his direction as I rotated the cup on my forehead. "How was the interview?" Cedric's laughing stopped and groaned. It was my turn to chuckle. "Not good I take it?"

"No, she twisted what I said into what she wanted." Cedric answered.

"She being who?" I asked.

"Rita Skeeter, that's who,"

"Oh, well then I'm not really that surprised." I said, placing the base of the cup on my forehead only to be disappointed when I found out that my hand had warmed it up already.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cedric asked.

"Rita Skeeter always twists the truth," I answered, looking around for something cool to put on my head since it started pounding again. "She's always twists it into the juiciest gossip, I guess you could call it, something to please her readers." I continued. "I wonder if the pumpkin juice still cold," I said to myself under my breath as I reached for the glass pitcher. I lifted it up and placed it on my head. "What did she say about you?" I asked curiously, as the combined efforts of the glass pitched and the pumpkin juice inside worked together to clam my aching head as the great hall's volume increased.

"She called me a pretty faced charmer who couldn't get a girl," I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded causing me to laugh some more. "Well, that makes perfect sense since every girl in school has a crush on you," he looked confused at this. Oh come on, he _had _to know that practically every girl in school stared at him when they got the chance. I rolled my eyes and nodded in my head in the direction of a group of third year girls staring at him and giggling. Cedric looked at them, causing them to look away and giggle some more. Cedric grimaced a little and looked back at me. "You can't honestly tell me you've never noticed them," I said.

"I've never really paid attention," Cedric answered.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded and I laughed. We sat in silence for a few moments as we ate. I didn't notice Cedric staring at me. The pitcher of pumpkin juice kept the pain in my head at bay so it was bearable in the great hall. That is until somebody asked for it. I reluctantly handed over and looked around widely for something cool to put against my head as the pain started raging again. I groaned as I put my against the wooden table again, stupid professor. I don't even think you're aloud to throw text books at students.

"Chloe, how bad does your head hurt?" Cedric asked.

"Bad," I answered. "And all this noise isn't helping honestly."

"Maybe you should Madame Pomfrey," he suggested.

"No, no, I'm fine." _Uh-huh, yeah sure_ _your fine, every time you open your mouth you feel like you have to puke! _Stupid mind just shut up!

"Come on," Cedric said, grabbing my elbow and lifting me up.

"Where?" I asked.

"To the hospital wing,"

"No, Cedric I'm fine really." _Yeah, sure ya are. _Shut up! "And I still have classes to get to,"

"I'll cover for you," he said. This guy just won't give up will he? I sigh before letting him drag me away, grabbing my bag quickly. The halls proved to be worse then the great hall with all the students rushing to their next classes, stopping and chatting or heading to lunch. I put my head against any cool marble surface whenever I got the chance. All the noise was making my head hurt worse so I was relieved when we finally got to the hospital wing because it was nice and quiet and peaceful. Madame Pomfrey rushed over to us once we stepped inside.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sweetly. I loved Madame Pomfrey. She was so kind and sweet and nice.

"Professor Moody threw a book at my head and now it really hurts." I answered.

"Oh dear, why did he do that?" Cause he's insane!

"I was just offering my opinion," I answered, shrugging.

"Oh dear," she said again. "You go to class Mr. Diggory, I've got her from here," Madame Pomfrey said, putting a hand on my back and directing me towards a bed. I waved to Cedric over my shoulder as he walked out. "Now you lie down and get some rest, I'll go talk to Professor Dumbledore," ha ha, yes! I laid down on the bed and got comfortable. Madame Pomfrey bustled out of the hospital wing and let my eyes close, dreaming of the possible scenarios involving Moody and Dumbledore and quite a bit of yelling.

**Well, there's chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	8. This Guy really knows how to make me Ang

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Hello everyone! Well, I'm back from camping. It was fun but I'm glad to be home. So here is chapter 8. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 8:

This Guy really knows how to make me Angry

The next day I was feeling much better. Cedric and I had taken seat in the back of the Defense against the Darks Arts class and I had kept my mouth shut. I didn't need another text book flying in my direction. I really hoped the Moody had gotten an earful yesterday. He deserved it. Throwing textbooks at students, who does this guy think he is? Oh well, I could only hope he got in trouble.

Cedric and I had split after the second last class of the day. The learning part of the day was over and I was just looking for Cedric. We had decided to study together tonight, something that had been going on since that day he put his name in the goblet. But that wasn't the only reason I had for looking for him, oh no. As I was walking around the school during the day I saw people-mostly Slytherin and Hufflepuff students-wearing _support Cedric/Potter stinks _buttons. I wanted to talk to Cedric about it.

I was making my to the courtyard when I saw him, lounging around on one of the stone benches, his friends surrounding him like he was a god or something. That just made it worse. I glared before snatching one of the buttons from a passing first year Slytherin student. _Okay Chloe, keep calm. _I told myself before marching towards his highness.

"Chloe," Cedric sat up once he saw me heading towards him.

"What's this?" I asked, holding up the button.

"Uh…"

"Did you make this?"

"No, I didn't," I ignored that, blinded by my anger.

"You guys are representing the same school, for Pete's sake!"

"I know, Chloe won't you just listen?"

"And another thing, we were supposed to study tonight and you weren't even looking for me! You're lounging around like a king or an emperor!"

"Just listen to me,"

"No! Why should I?"

"Because-" I didn't let him finish.

"As far as I'm concerned you're just a self-centered showoff who craves attention." He stood up so fast that I had to jump back a little. He looked furious. I had never seen him like that. It scared me, quite honestly. I gulped while trying to keep _my _furious look on my face.

"At least I'm not some anti-social goody two shoes." Okay, that hurt. The hurt must have shown because realization and regret flooded into his features.

"Chloe, I'm so-" I cut him off.

"Save your breath," I said before dropping the button and stomping off.

"Chloe, wait please,"

"Leave me alone." I yelled back. My eyes stung and I could hear his footsteps behind me. I took off as fast as I could as the tears started to pour.

**A few hours later: **

I was sitting in the common room doing the homework that I was supposed to do with Cedric. Cedric, that low life, self centered jerk! Whatever relationship we did have had been ruined in one little conversation. I realize that the things I said weren't exactly that nice either but he really didn't have to say what he did. I had just changed my mind about him to.

A group of people walked into the common room.

"Come on, Ced, are you still sulking about her?" Okay, I think I know Cedric well enough to know that his friends call him Ced for short. I quickly gathered my stuff and got up from my seat, high tailing it towards the girl's dormitory before he noticed me. Not fast enough though. He noticed me.

"Chloe, please wait." He begged, walking up to me.

"I don't want to talk to you, just leave me alone!" I demanded, picking up the pace.

"Chloe, please just listen." He pleaded, grabbing my hand. There was that tingly feeling again. What was the deal with that?

"No! I don't want to talk to you ever again!" I yelled. Everyone in the common room stared at us. I glared at everyone before pulling my hand free and running to the girl's dormitory, leaving Cedric standing there, dumbfounded. I risked a look back. He was just standing there, like his feet were nailed to the ground or something. I bit my lip. There was a part of me that wanted to embrace him and tell him that _I _was sorry and that I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. It was silly thing to get mad about. But there was also a part of me that said 'forget about him, he shouldn't have said that to you. Let him wallow in his grief.' I looked between him and the girl's dormitory. Maybe I just needed some fresh air. Yeah, that was it! I'll dump the books and go for a little walk around the school grounds. So I left the books on my bed and walked out into the common room. Cedric's friends were trying to cheer him up, he did look pretty blue. I ignored it and walked out. I passed the Slytherin Quidditch team captain, Marcus Flint on my way out of the school.

"_Lumos_," I whispered once I was outside. It was dark out so I would probably need a light to see where I'm going. I started my walk, unaware of the footsteps behind me.

**Muahahahahaha! Cliffy! You're going to have to review to find out what happens next so hurry and press that review button! **


	9. Hero

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Okay, here's chapter nine. Sorry it took me so long to put it up but here it is so enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

Hero

The fresh air was defiantly something needed. My head had cleared and I decided that I needed to apologize to Cedric. It wasn't his fault that he had said what he said. I had provoked him so it was my fault, really. I had been grumpy today. I blamed Professor Moody. Don't you think that Dumbledore could've gotten someone better then him? Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Besides, if things keep going the way they had for the past three years-since Mr. Potter had graced us with his presence-then he wouldn't be returning next year.

I heard something snap behind me. I spun around, waving my wand around and spreading the light. There was nothing. Maybe it was just me stepping on a twig. I continued my walk. No sooner had I done that when I heard light footsteps on the grass behind me. I whirled around again, nothing. But I was still scared. Someone was following me, I just knew it. Maybe now was a good time to talk to Cedric. That didn't sound half bad at the moment. I turned and ran right into Marcus Flint. He had a creepy smile on his face and an evil glint in his eye. I knew what he wanted. My breath was caught in my throat. I took an involuntary step back. He stepped toward me, his smile growing. I gulped before opening my mouth to speak.

"Wh-what do you want Marcus?" My voice was barley audible. His smile grew. Chills ran through my body. Not good chills though.

"Oh, I think you know," he said as he pulled out his wand. I whimpered in fear and clutched my wand tighter. He opened his mouth and raised his wand. I knew what he was doing, he was going to do a spell that would hold me in place or silence me or something. I beat him to it.

"_Stupefy_!" I yelled. He flew backwards and landed on his butt. I took the opportunity to take off towards that school. If I could just get in the school, I would be safe. He wouldn't dare try it in there, especially since Filch would be making his rounds soon. I was almost there, just a few more strides…

"Ah!" I screamed as a hand clamped around my ankle and dragged me across the grass. I grabbed at the grass in a desperate attempt to get away but only managed to pull them out. I quickly called out the first name that came to my head; I could only hope that he would hear me.

"Cedric!"

**Cedric POV:**

I couldn't believe what I had said to Chloe! How could I have just lost my temper like that? The hurt in her eyes never left my mind, no matter how hard I tried. I sighed and sat down on one of the stone benches and buried my face in my hands. I silently cursed myself. I had been circling the courtyard for what seemed like hours. I didn't my 'friends' trying to tell me to forget about her. I couldn't forget her! She was probably the only one who wasn't worshipping at me feet. She was like a breath of fresh air after being locked in a stuffy broom closet all day.

I felt so guilty! After six years of trying to get to know this extraordinary girl, I blow it in one sentence. Smooth move, Cedric. What was shaping up to be a wonderful friendship had been totally ruined. I didn't blame any of this on Chloe, it wasn't her fault that _I _said what I did. It wasn't her fault that _I _had hurt her. True, she wouldn't listen to me and she was accusing me of something that I didn't do and yes, I was a little angry at her but the anger was drown by the overwhelming guilt. I closed my eyes for just a second. Chloe's hurt face was there to greet me behind my lids. I opened them quickly. This clearly wasn't helping. I sighed before standing up and heading back towards the nearest entrance to the school but something made me stop.

"Cedric!"

It sounded familiar. Could it be…?

"Cedric,"

Yes, yes it was! She sounded like she was in trouble. I took off in the direction of her voice, as fast as I could.

"Cedric," she sounded like she was crying. "Plea-" something cut her off and I found out that I could run much, _much _faster then I thought I could. I heard her muffled protests and knew I must be closer. I didn't even want to think of who was doing what to her. And that's when I saw him-Marcus Flint-, on top of her kissing her. Chloe, _my _Chloe. I was enraged. I gave a cry of anger as I ran at him, full speed, and pushed him off. I was much too angry to pull out my wand and just started punching him like Muggles did.

**Chloe POV: **

I was beginning to think that Cedric was unable to hear my pleas until I heard an enraged cry and the weight of Marcus's body on top of mine and his lips on mine disappeared. I let my eyes open and saw Cedric punching the hell outta Marcus, served him right. I sat up quickly and buttoned the buttons the managed to undo back up. I curled into a ball on the spot as I watched Cedric beat Marcus, tears still streaming down my face.

I had never seen Cedric so mad. It scared me a little, yet it made me feel safe. My tears didn't stop falling though. I was still scared from what had almost happened.

Cedric turned to me once he was finished with Marcus, who was lying bruised, beaten, bloody and unconscious on the grass. I looked up at Cedric, my face tear stained and the tears weren't stopping. He walked up to me and kneeled by my side. He was a little hesitant as he wrapped his arms around me, as if I would think he was trying to do what Marcus was trying to do. I shuddered at the thought before falling onto his chest. My sobs picked up. His arms wrapped around my tightly. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and whispered comforting words in my ear.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered. "I'm not going to let anyone touch you." I took comfort in his words but I was still scared. We sat there for a while.

"I think we better head back," Cedric said. I didn't do anything. I just sat there, in his arms; it felt right, sitting here in his arms as he soothed me. He suddenly picked me up. I didn't make a sound; I just wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest, sobs still ripping from my chest. I was only half aware of Cedric walking through the halls to the Hufflepuff dormitory. I heard him mutter the password and I knew we must've arrived. He walked into the common room. I didn't hear anything except the crackling of the fire. I took a peek. No one was there. Thank goodness, I don't think I could stand anyone watching us and possibly wolf-whistling as he walked across the room.

Cedric began walking towards the girls' dormitory. He didn't seem to want to put me down-not that I minded. I felt safe in his arms-so it he had some trouble opening the door but he managed. All the girls seemed to be asleep so they didn't notice us. And they didn't wake up, thank goodness. Cedric strode across the room to my bed. He attempted to put me down but I held onto him tighter.

"No!" I wailed. I didn't want to be left alone. I was too afraid to be alone. I needed someone to be with me, and not just any someone, Cedric.

"Do you…want me to stay with you?" He asked, seeming a little unsure. I nodded against his chest. "Okay," he laid me down on my bed and climbed in beside me, pulling the covers over both of us. I knew that Cedric wouldn't try anything funny. I trusted him. He held me tight as I continued crying.

**Cedric POV:**

I was still furious at Marcus. It took everything I had in me not to rip him limb from limb right on the stop. I couldn't do it in front Chloe, not when she was still so scared. I'd get him as soon as I could. He wouldn't know what hit him!

I held Chloe tight in my arms as she sobbed. I couldn't just leaver her like this, especially when she didn't want me to. I should've followed her when she walked out. I would've been able to protect her better.

I don't how long she had been crying but she finally spoke.

"Cedric," her voice was cracked and broken.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," she said. _She _was sorry?! It was even her fault!

"No, Chloe, I'm sorry." I said.

"But it was my fault," she insisted. "I wouldn't listen and I was accusing you of things you didn't do."

"But I still shouldn't have said what I did," I said.

"Let's just forgive each other and be done with it," she suggested.

"Deal," even though her face was still hidden in my chest and I couldn't see it, I could tell she was smiling. I was even grinning a little. "Now get some sleep, I think you'll need it." She nodded.

"Okay," she agreed. Silence, "one more thing Cedric,"

"What's that?"

"Thank you," I smiled a little.

"If you think I was just going to sit in the common room sulking then you were horribly mistaken." She chuckled a little. That was a good sign. She pulled away from my embrace but I kept my arms around her. She was smiling! Oh, how I loved that smile.

"So you followed me?" She asked. _Yeah I wish, _I only smiled back at her.

"Go to sleep Chloe,"

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Her smile had disappeared and the fear returned to her eyes.

"Of course," I promised. She looked unconvinced and scared. I cupped her face in my hands. "Chloe, I'm not going to let anyone touch you," she smiled, though there was still fear in her eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise," she sighed in relief. Now she looked convinced. "Now, lets both you and me get some sleep," I suggested. She nodded before leaning her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around her again.

"Good night, Cedric,"

"Good night," _I love you. _

**Alright, there was Chapter 9. There was some fluff and we got to see some stuff from Cedric's POV and how he feels about Chloe. So yeah, R&R!**


	10. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Okay, here is chapter 10. Sorry it took so long to get up. But it's here so, enjoy!**

Chapter 10: 

The Aftermath

Cedric never let me out of his sight after that. Except for the last class of the day when one of his friends kept close watch on me. I was a little uncomfortable by that. I still wasn't very trusting of anyone but Cedric. Marcus had gotten in big trouble with the headmaster. It was actually pretty amusing. And Cedric didn't get into trouble! Well, not much anyways. But to every up-side, there's always a down-side. Once the teachers knew what happened, the whole school knew! And so did my parents, who were trying desperately to get me to come back home. I told them I'd be fine. Some of my fellow students offered their sympathies while others looked at me with pity. But the whole Slytherin house was angry with me for getting their Quidditch captain in trouble while others thought of me as a slut and always jeered at me and what not. Dang Slytherins! Oh well, at least Cedric was there to set them straight. I still hated waking up every day. That meant that the sympathy, the pity and the jeering would start. It was a day like today that I wished I would've just stayed in bed.

Cedric and I were sitting at the Hufflepuff table for breakfast. He was talking about the first task. Apparently, Harry knew what it would be and had told Cedric. There was a dragon for each champion but of course, he didn't know what kind. It was starting to get really annoying.

"I don't know what to do about your dragon, Cedric." I said, cutting him off mid sentence. Something about researching dragons and finding which ones that would be the most likely to be used? I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. I had been zoned out and irritable since…that night. "Can we not talk about this?" I asked. He nodded before focusing on his breakfast again. I tucked a loose strand of hair into my ponytail and started to play with my food. I wasn't hungry, or rather, I didn't feel like eating. Cedric noticed after a few minutes. He was going to try and get me to eat, he did it every morning.

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

"I'm not hungry," I answered.

"Are you sure?" He just doesn't quit. Well, it's nice to know that he cares.

"I'm sure, I'm not hungry," I assured him. He looked unconvinced but didn't press the matter further. I looked down at the plate of food in front of me. It didn't look appetizing at all. I pushed it away. I folded my arms on the table. I felt eyes burning a hole at the back of my skull. I looked behind me. There was a Ravenclaw girl staring at my pitifully. She shook her head before looking. Ugh! Blasted Ravenclaw! They weren't helping, those smarty pants! Think they know everything. I turned back to Cedric.

"Can we go to class now?" I asked, my voice just barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," I could see that he wasn't done breakfast. I didn't want him to starve! It was okay for me though.

"I can start heading to class by myself, so you can finish your breakfast?" I suggested as I stood up and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I already knew that it wasn't going to happen. He was being very overprotective. He snorted as he to stood up and grabbed his bag. "I'll take that as a no," I sighed. He looked at me, confused.

"Do you not want me coming with you?" He asked.

"No!" I exclaimed suddenly. I needed the protective shield that always seemed to be there whenever he was with me. It was like my own little protective bubble. No one was getting in. "It's just that you haven't finished your breakfast," I said. He chuckled.

"I'll be fine Chloe," he said. "Besides, you haven't finished your breakfast either." I gave him a look while trying to fight the smile that was threatening to appear. I failed. It broke out across my face as if someone was pulling it up with fish hooks. Cedric smiled back. I know he loved it when I smiled, especially when I was going through such a hard time like this.

"Let's just go to class," I said. _The sooner we get this day over with the better._ I thought. We walked out of the great hall. Practically all the eyes there were following us as we made our way to the doors. I hated all the unwanted attention I had been receiving over the past few days. It was annoying! I'm just a person? Okay? Geez, you'd think I was going to die of some rare disease with the looks these people gave me.

Cedric and I made it out of the great hall and started heading to class. We passed a group of Slytherins who wolf-whistled at me. I picked up the pace. Cedric looked ready to kill someone. I grabbed his arm and pulled him beside me.

"How about we-we meaning you-try not to beat any Slytherins to a pulp today?" I suggested. He didn't need anymore detentions for just defending me. He said it was fine and that I didn't need to worry about it. But I still felt guilty when he got detention after detention day after day. He nodded but there was still that murder in his eyes.

Class went by slowly as it did everyday. Cedric and I sat in the back of the class nearest the door for a quick escape. I always kept my eyes on my text book and notes, avoiding the eyes of the teacher. They pitied me to. They didn't even expel Marcus and yet they're giving me pitiful glances! They had no right. It was like they were setting everything up for another attack! I bet his parents didn't even care. They were probably Death Eaters. Practically all the Slytherin parents were. It was sick.

The class ended and Cedric and I were the first ones out, avoiding the looks and the 'How are you?'s and ''I'm so sorry about what happened's. This is a habit I had become used to. We always rushed out of class. Well, Cedric practically dragged me out but he meant well. I didn't mind though. It was better then what _would _have happened if we didn't get out of there fast enough.

The day had been hard, like any other day. People needed to realize that the glances and consoles weren't helping in the least. They were just reminding me. It was the last class and my protective bubble had left and I felt vulnerable. That's how it always was when Cedric left me. His friend-who's name I found out was Anthony-didn't seem so obsessive over my protection. He didn't seem to want to be watching me. He was probably only doing because Cedric asked, no begged him to. There was always an awkward silence between us in class that I wouldn't have gotten with Cedric. I hated awkward.

When the class ended, I started gathering in my things and I didn't even notice Anthony leaving. When I looked up, he was gone. I sighed and rolled my eyes, trying to hide the fear that I now felt even more then during the class. _It's okay, _I told myself firmly. _Just walk to Cedric's class and meet him halfway, _or sooner then halfway…_or later. _I shook the thought out of my head and started heading towards class. I would be fine. Cedric was probably hurrying to meet me now. Granted, he would be angry with Anthony for leaving me but I could probably convince him not to kill Anthony.

I was halfway to his class, pushing past people who tried to talk to me. I hadn't met him yet, I wondered why. Oh well, I'd probably meet up with him soon. I came to the hall that his class should be in. The flood seemed to pass through here and already and no one was there. Had I passed Cedric? I probably did. I was about to turn around to go find him when three Slytherins cut me off.

"Well, well, well what do have here boys?" One of them spoke. I guessed he must be the ring leader. He had greasy black hair that fell over his face, a muscular build and greedy coal black eyes. I gulped. I couldn't show fear. I put on my best brave face.

"Get out of my way Slytherins," too bad my voice betrayed my face. Stupid voice.

"Oooo," the greasy haired boy and his friends said. His friends both had brown hair. One was plump and one was rather skinny. They both had brown hair. The plump one's hair was short and curly while the skinny one's hair was long had hung over his face, covering his eyes. I wondered how he could see! The greasy haired boy raised his hand to my check. I slapped it away.

"Oo, feisty,"

"Get out of my way!" I repeated, ferociously. He looked mad. He grabbed my wrists and slamming against the nearest wall. I had the wind knocked out of me for a second. I gasped for breath.

"No," he whispered in a voice that made my skin crawl.

"Get off of me," I said. My voice wasn't very strong considering that I was still breathless.

"No!" His voice was much more forceful and angry. I glared at him. I inhaled deeply.

"Get off of me," I said forcefully through my teeth. He glared at me. I balled up my fists, my knuckles turning white. If he started leaning down or tried to do anything funny, I was going to kick him in his 'area'.

"Get off of her!" An all too familiar voice yelled. Mr. Greasy Hair was pulled off of me. Cedric was holding against the opposite wall by his collar. "Never touch her again, never!" He hissed through gritted teeth. He was angry, I could tell.

"Ha! I'm not afraid of you!" The greasy black haired Slytherin spat. Cedric glared before drawing back his fist and punching the Slytherin in the nose. I'm pretty sure I heard it brake. The Slytherin cried in pain and clutched his nose. I sighed and closed my eyes. So much for our deal. I opened my eyes and watched as Cedric let go of the Slytherin boy's collar and let him fall to the ground. I couldn't tell, but I was pretty sure he was bleeding. He got up and stumbled away, his goonies following close behind. Cedric turned to look at me, his expression softening.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I ignored his question. I was fine, though.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't beat any Slytherins up today," I sighed. Cedric chuckled a little. I smiled. His face went serious again.

"Where is Anthony?" He asked.

"I don't know, he just left."

"He just left you?!" Cedric looked furious again.

"Cedric, please calm down." I begged. "Let's just go to the library, you can kill Anthony later." We had taken to studying in a corner in the library where no one noticed us. It was horrible when we studied. It made me uncomfortable when everyone in the common room was staring at me.

"Alright," he sighed. He began walking and his arm snaked around my shoulders, protectively. I leaned into him, feeling content and safe. "You never answered my first question." I sighed.

"I'm okay, he didn't get the chance to do anything," I said, smiling gratefully up at him. "Besides, if he did try anything I was going to knee where it counts most." We both chuckled as we walked to the library.

**Okay, I might rewrite this chapter, it's not my favorite. And I was in Twilight mode when I wrote this so Cedric might be a little like Edward. Anyways, R&R!**


	11. The First Task

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Alrighty, here's chapter 11. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 11: 

The First Task

Cedric and I were sitting in out corner in the library studying a few days later. I was writing an essay for Divination. Cedric was…well, I don't know what he was doing. He seemed stressed, nervous and tense. He kept switching between subjects and fidgeting and occasionally pacing. I had finally had enough when he got up for fifty-hundredth time!

"Okay, what's wrong?" I asked, putting my quill down.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Are you sure?"

"It's nothing Chloe," he said sitting down again.

"Okay," I sighed, grabbing my quill and putting the finishing touches on my essay. Cedric became restless again. And that's when I remembered. The first task was tomorrow! That's probably why he's so nervous.

"Cedric," he looked up at me. "Is this about the task tomorrow?"

"I don't what to do about my dragon, Chloe!" He exclaimed as he stood up and started pacing again.

"I don't know what to do about your dragon either Cedric," I sighed, putting my quill down again. Cedric groaned and sat down again, burying his face in his hands.

"I'm just so nervous Chloe,"

"The great Cedric Diggory's nervous?" Okay, I couldn't help it! I've never seen Cedric like this, or admit that he was nervous for that matter. He looked up and glared. "Listen Cedric, I don't know what you're going to do but I'm sure you'll think of something." I wasn't very good at pep talking. He didn't look confident. I sighed. "And, if it helps, I'll be in the stands cheering you on," okay, it was cheesy but it was true and hopefully it helped. I think it did. He smiled and his eye brightened. I smiled back. "Now let's get this homework done, the sooner the better."

"Okay," I picked up my quill and continued with my essay.

**At the first task the next day: **

I shuffled into my seat amongst the fellow Hufflepuffs. Everyone was rather restless and excited. I was nervous. Dragons were very dangerous creatures. They could kill you! I hoped that the dragons weren't too deadly, especially Cedric's dragon. I was worrying about him the most. The Quidditch pitch had been completely changed. There were rocks instead of the field and goal posts. And the usual towers of the stands weren't there. There were people talking in excitement everywhere. Fred and George Weasley were going around taking bets.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait to see who wins, who do you think'll win?" That voice sounded familiar. I took a deep breath and turned to see who was beside me. Ugh, it was that first year who sat beside me at the champion selection! I groaned inwardly.

"Hey! I remember you! You're the girl who knew people who put their name in the goblet!" Phew, he didn't call me 'the girl who was almost raped' as the rest of the school knew me as.

"Just one person, actually,"

"Oh, did he get into the tournament?" Urgh, this kid was so annoying!

"Yes,"

"Really? Who is it? No, wait, lemme guess." I rolled my eyes. He was so annoying! He was luckily cut off by a loud roar. It caused everyone in the arena to jump. There was a Swedish Short snout in the ring below. "Whoa, what kind of dragon is that?" The boy asked.

"That's a Swedish Short snout." I answered.

"Cool,"

"Not really, dragons are dangerous." I told him. "I think its crazy making the first task dragons," I continued. "They're dangerous not only to the champions but to us to." I think I scared the poor kid, judging by the look on his face. Then Dumbledore came out and told us about some precautions we should take. That was good timing. He also told us the champion's goal. They were supposed to get the golden egg that their dragon had been given to guard. The egg was a clue for the next task. After Dumbledore had finished he walked into the champion's tent, which was connected to the Quidditch pitch. The excited jibber jabber started up again.

"So, who do you know that's in the tournament?" I groaned a little.

"Why do you care?" I asked. He just shrugged. I shook my head at him. I folded my arms on the railing and rested my head on my arms and waited anxiously for the first champion to exit the tent. There was a canon blast and the first champion walked out. I lifted my head and gasped at who it was. It was Cedric! Everyone in arena quieted down. The dragon froze and watched Cedric with weary eyes. Cedric apparently didn't see the dragon. He cautiously started toward the egg. The dragon glared at him before opening its mouth.

"Cedric look out!" I screamed. He looked at me and I pointed to the dragon. He looked at the dragon and dove out of the way just before the dragon let out a gust of fire. I could feel the heat from where I was sitting! I must be hot down there. Cedric must be burning. And he was wearing a jacket to! Poor guy. The dragon roared ferociously at him before launching itself at him. Cedric jumped out of the way. The dragon roared again.

"Cedric, your wand, pull out your wand!" I screamed over the noise. I wasn't even sure if he could hear me. He could and he pulled out his wand. He cast spell after spell but nothing phased the dragon. It was very protective of the egg. He needed to distract it somehow but I couldn't think of anything. And then, I saw it, the rock that was near the dragon. He could use that as a distraction.

"Cedric, the rock!" I screamed pointing at it. He looked at me. A confused look upon his face.

"And do what?" He yelled back.

"I don't know something!" He dove for cover as the dragon blew more fire in his direction and pointed his wand at the rock. I saw his mouth moving as he muttered a spell and the rock began changing. It changed into a big black dog. "That works," I said to myself. The dragon seemed to be preoccupied with the dog, watching the new threat with cautious eyes. The dog growled at the giant lizard. Cedric took the opportunity to run forward and grab the egg. Everyone started cheering as he held the egg up for everyone to see.

"Woo! Way to go Cedric!" I cheered happily as I clapped.

"Congratulations Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore said as some men came to take the dragon and exchange it with another. Cedric exited the arena. Krum and Fleur were able to get their eggs easily. That left one more person, young Mr. Potter, who had the Hungarian Horntail. This dragon was ferocious, fierce and extremely dangerous; which had me worried. I don't think Harry will be able to survive this.

It was silent as Harry walked out. He stood there for a second before marching towards the golden egg. The Horntail slammed its tail to the side of a rock nearest Harry. Harry ducked. The Horntail glared at him before breathing fire in his direction. Harry just barely got out of the way.

"Your wand, Harry, your wand!" Someone called from the crowd. I couldn't hear what he said but I did see the broom stick flying into the arena. Harry jumped on it and led the Horntail on a wild goose chase. He flew from the arena and the dragon wasted no time following him, taking the top of the teacher's seats with it. Nothing happened for a while. We heard a couple of roars but that was it. And then, there was a roar that came from the dragon that sounded like it was falling and I thought of the worst. The dragon had fallen and taken Harry with him.

Harry zoomed back into the arena.

_Or not, _I thought happily as I joined in with cheers.

"Woo, go Harry!" I cheered as he swooped down and grabbed the golden egg.

**In the Hufflepuff common room: **

"Way to go Cedric!" I cheered as I attacked him with a hug from behind. I hadn't been able to talk to him since the task ended since the Hufflepuff house decided to throw a celebration. I had a feeling that there was going to be a lot of celebrations during this Tournament. He laughed.

"I wouldn't have been able to do without you,"

"Oh please," I sighed, walking around to face him. "I never told you to turn that rock into a dog."

"But you're the one who told me to do something with that rock," I laughed at him. He was immediately attacked by his friends after.

"Congratulations Ced,"

"That transfiguring that rock was genius!"

"Great job,"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open the egg!" This caught everyone's attention.

"Yeah, open the egg!"

"Open it Cedric!"

"What's the clue?" These were just some of the things shouted in response.

"Okay, okay but first, I want to thank someone who helped me get this egg," oh no, he wasn't going to, was he? "Chloe Baker," yes, yes he was. I could feel the blush raising in my cheeks. Everyone started applauding. I have to be honest, that did feel good.

"Just open the egg Cedric," I said, looking down still slightly embarrassed. He smiled before opening the egg. There was a horrible screaming sound making everyone cover their ears. Cedric closed it quickly. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Maybe it was a damsel in distress!" One of the boys suggested.

"It is not because girls don't scream like that." One of the girls said. Every other girl nodded in agreement.

"Well, then what else could it be?" We spent the rest of the night spit balling ideas on what it could be and I realized that the boys in Hufflepuff were pretty immature. At the end of the night, we ended up with nothing and Cedric seemed a little stressed.

"Cedric, don't freak out. You have some time before the second task." I assured him.

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed.

"I'll help you if you need it," I promised smiling. He smiled back at me.

"Thanks Chloe,"

"Anytime Cedric," I replied. "Now, I'm going to go to bed, good night." I headed up towards the girls' dorm.

"Night," I heard Cedric call. I smiled as I continued to bed.

**Alright, the ending might suck but I was writing this at like a eleven at night. Anyways, R&R!**


	12. A Walk by the Lake

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Okay, here is chapter 12. Sorry it took me a while to get up. My brother made me delete this chapter by messing with the mouse and I did save it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 12:

A Walk by the Lake

I walked through the halls of the school, my nose buried in a book. Cedric and I had tired to figure out the clue unsuccessfully. We had checked out many, many books from the library but none of them seemed to help. I sighed; closing the book I was reading. I was going to dump my stuff at my room and then go for a walk around the school grounds. Cedric didn't feel the need to be hovering around me 24/7 because people had started leaving me alone, which made things so much easier on me.

I walked to the portrait hole and muttered the password. It swung open and I stepped in. There were only a few people in the common room. Everyone else was probably outside, making the most of this gorgeous day. They might as well. Christmas was fast approaching and with Christmas came snow that came with freezing cold weather, which is part of the reason I'm taking a walk. I walked up to the girls' dorm and threw my bag on my bed. I looked out the window, which had a perfect view of the black lake. I shivered a little. I turned around and headed down the stairs. I was taking them two at a time when I ran into a muscled chest. I looked up to see who it was and my green eyes met a pair of gray ones, belonging to only one person.

"Cedric, watch where you're going, would ya?" I scolded. He laughed at me.

"Me? I wasn't the one taking the stairs two at a time," he laughed some more. As hard as I tried not to, I cracked a smile and giggled.

"I'm going to go for a walk," I said, still smiling, as I made my way around him.

"Actually,"-I turned to face him- "I was wondering if you wanted the go for a walk with me by the black lake,"

"The lake?" I asked. Okay, I admit it, I am deadly afraid of the black lake. There's a giant squid living down there and who knows what else you know?

"Well, you don't have to come," he seemed a little hurt at the thought of me not going on a walk with him.

"No, no I'll come," I said. "I'll meet you in the common room," I continued, noticing that he still had his books. He smiled before continuing up to the boys' dorm. I walked down to the common room to wait for Cedric. Okay, I guess the lake can't be that bad. I mean, it's not like we're going to go swimming in the monster hole- I mean lake. It didn't take Cedric very long to ditch the books-except for one-and come back to the common room and we started our walk.

_**CDCB**_

"I don't think that's what it is," I said, closing the newest book that had been borrowed from the library. Cedric sighed, tucking the book under his arm.

"Well, then what is it?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know!" I answered. "Maybe they're going to torture you by dragging their fingernails on a chalk board and glass and other stuff." Okay, that seemed far-fetched but I couldn't think of anything else. Cedric laughed. "You try to come up with something better," he laughed again. I smiled.

My eyes wondered over the lake. It looked so peaceful. If you don't look under the water, that is. It was a death trap down there! There were probably monsters constantly brawling down there. There was a couple standing in the shallows, their pants rolled up to their knees, splashing each other. I shuddered and looked away, looking straight ahead. I didn't want to see them get pulled under by that giant squid! I don't know how people could be so careless when it came to their lives. Or maybe it was just me being over dramatic. That was often the case most of the time but I couldn't help it. I was an overcautious chicken.

"The water looks great today, doesn't it?" Cedric said. I rolled my eyes. To a person who didn't think of all the dangers that lurked beneath the peaceful black surface, yeah it would have been nice. But to a person all too aware of the dangers, it looked, well, dangerous.

"No, it really doesn't," I replied. "It looks…dangerous, for lack of a better word. Like a black abyss ready to suck your soul out first chance it gets!" I heard him snicker. Okay, maybe I had gotten a little carried away with the abyss thing. "I'm just afraid of the lake, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because there's a giant squid and who knows what else down there! And…" I trailed off. I couldn't tell him that! It was the most embarrassing thing ever! No one knew about that except my family.

"And…what?"

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head.

"C'mon Chloe,"

"No, it's embarrassing!"

"Please,"

"You'll laugh,"

"No I won't,"

"That's what they always say and then they end up laughing," Cedric jumped in front of me, causing me to stop.

"I promise, I won't laugh," he doesn't give up, I had learned that in the time I spent with him. I sighed. There was no point in fighting, he would keep pressing and pressing.

"Fine, I can't swim, okay?" And just like I thought he would, he started laughing. "You promised you wouldn't laugh." I hissed.

"S-sorry," he said still laughing. I glared at him. "You can't swim?"

"Never have, never will," I said, as I made my way around him. "My parents tried to teach me but that was a huge failure. Now I'm deadly afraid of drowning," he laughed some more. I swear, he had a laughing disorder. "Would you stop laughing," I said, laughing a little myself.

"I'm sorry; it's just…funny,"

"Oh yeah, me and my swimming disability, hilarious,"

"Oh come on Chloe, you have find some of this funny," a small smile spread across my face. My parents always said that I was hilarious when I tried to swim.

"You haven't seen me in the water," I said, smiling. His smile became wider.

"Is it amusing?"

"My parents think it is I just find it down right embarrassing."

"That's something I have to see,"

"Well, you're going to have to talk to my parents about it cause I don't plan on going swimming anytime soon." He laughed, causing me to smile and laugh a little. We continued our walk ranting about all the homework Snape had given us for tonight. Evil little Slytherin house master.

**A little short I know. This is also on my possible rewrites along with chapter 10. Anyways, R&R please!**


	13. Dancing Lessons

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Okay here's chapter 13. Not much to say 'cept enjoy!**

Chapter 13: 

Dancing Lessons

I sat in the great hall during breakfast. The mail was supposed to come today but I haven't gotten any yet. Poor Ron Weasley had gotten frilly little dress robes from his parents. They looked absolutely ridiculous.

"So, what are you going to do for Christmas?" Cedric asked from beside me.

"I don't know yet," I said, stirring my porridge. "I haven't seen my grandparents on my dad's side of the family for a while but then again, I'm too lazy to pack and unpack and then pack again. It's too much work." Cedric laughed and I smiled. "What are you doing for Christmas?" I asked.

"I don't know yet either," he sighed. I smiled and looked back down at my porridge. It looked disgusting and unappetizing. I grimaced.

"That's disgusting," I said, pushing it away.

"It's not that bad," Cedric argued with his mouth full. I rolled my eyes.

"Chew and swallow Mr. Diggory," I teased. He glared at me playfully as he did as I said. "And yes it is that bad, I've always hated porridge." I said. He laughed as he ate his breakfast. There was the sound of approaching footsteps but I ignored it. It was probably just someone late for breakfast.

"There's a package for you, Chloe," said a very familiar all-too-perky voice. Crap. I slowly turned around. Doesn't this kid leave me alone? In his hands he held a big brown box.

"Thank you," I said taking it and setting it on the table. I expected him to take off but he didn't.

"You know Cedric Diggory?" I groaned. This kid just gets more and more annoying everyday. "Are you guys-"

"Go away!" I demanded. I knew what he was going to ask and didn't want him to finish. He took off.

"I think you've got an admirer, Chloe," Cedric teased.

"Shut up," I hissed as I looked back at the box that sat in front of me. There was no letter but judging by the return address, it was obviously from my parents. I ripped open the flaps and was faced with ugly brown tissue paper. I pushed it aside and pulled out the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It was a long, flowey, strapless cream colored dress with silver diamond shapes sewn onto the torso part.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" I gasped, standing up, holding it to me and spinning around. I think I saw hanging in my mother's closet before. Oh well, it's mine now.

"Hey, there's a letter," Cedric said, snatching it out of the box. I sighed.

"I always tell them not to put the letter under the item in the package," I grumbled, taking the letter from him. I placed the dress back in the box and ripped the letter open.

_Dear Chloe_,

_How are you? Are you enjoying your time at school? Your father and I still wish you would come home. Anyways, your father told me about the Tournament going on at your school and I figured you might need this. You always used to love playing dress up in this dress, I figured it seemed appropriate. Your father and I won't mind if you don't come home for Christmas, your cousins are staying at school to. We'll see you when you get home from school. _

_Hugs and kisses, _

_Mom_

Oh yeah, I always loved this dress. I remember now! Well, now I know what I'm doing for Christmas. I read the letter over once more. It was really short. My mom wasn't good at writing long letters. I folded the paper up and laid it on the dress. I wondered why she sent it to me. Oh well, I guess I'm staying for Christmas.

"Well, I know what I'm doing for Christmas." I said, folding the flaps of the cardboard box.

"What?"

"I'm staying; my parents say they don't care." Cedric chuckled. "I'm gonna go bring this up to the girls' dorm. I'll meet you in class," I said, grabbing the box and my bag.

"See you in class," I walked out of the great hall and headed to the Hufflepuff common room.

_**CDCB**_

"That class is so boring and it feels awful repetitive," I said, as me and Cedric headed to Transfiguration. We had just finished History and it was boring! We spent the duration of the class passing notes and making fun of the class.

"Yeah," Cedric agreed.

"I mean, how many times can we hear about the founders of the school?" I swear, they're mentioned more then needed.

"A lot, apparently." I laughed. We stepped into the doorway of the Transfiguration classroom and froze.

"Whoa," it didn't look like the Transfiguration classroom anymore. There were no desks and the chairs were pushed to the sides of the classroom. There was a big record player thing at the end of the room. Filch was trying to work it under the watchful eyes of Professor McGonagall. There were already some people in the class. There were three girls on the left and one boy on the right.

"Ah, Mr. Diggory, Ms. Baker," Professor McGonagall said once we stepped into the room. "Please take your seats," we went to the separate sides of the room. We waited for the rest of the class to arrive. I wondered what we were doing today. It obviously wasn't the usual class. The rest of the class arrived quickly and Professor McGonagall started explaining the Yule Ball.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception," she started. "On Christmas Eve night, we will gather in the great hall with our guests for a night of well mannered frivolity." Yeah, see how long that lasts. "Now, as part of the host school I want you to put your best foot foreword and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is a dance." A dance? A DANCE?! I can't dance! I went into panic mode at the thought of dancing. Now I know why I got that dress. There were sounds of excitement from the girls. The boys, however, sounded less enthusiastic. I just sat there, stunned. "Silence!" McGonagall ordered. Everyone quieted down immediately. She stood there, looking at everyone making sure there were going to be no more outbursts. "Now, dancing is a way of letting the soul breath," okay then. "Inside every girl there's a secret swan longing to burst free," not if I have to wear heels, then I would be tripping all over the place and stepping on everyone's feet. "Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance." Maybe not inside _every_ boy, some boys weren't exactly lion materiel. Then Professor McGonagall walked up to one of the boys and pulled him up to dance with her. I stifled my laughter as Mr. Filch started the music. Professor McGonagall started counting out the beats and they started to dance. Poor boy must be so embarrassed. "On your feet!" Everyone got up and came together. And just my luck, I was with Anthony. Ugh. He didn't seem too pleased about it either. I looked over to Cedric. He was with Cho. I glared. I felt…I felt jealous-wait, jealous? I'm not jealous, am I?

"Come on," Anthony growled, angrily taking my hand and putting his other hand on my waist. I rolled my eyes at him, placing my hand on his shoulder. We started dancing, but not very good. I nearly fell backward a couple times because Anthony was moving too fast, and because I kept tripping over my own feet. He wasn't a very good leader, either. And I kept stepping on his feet. He didn't like that at all. All he could do was criticize me every time I got something wrong. I looked over to Cedric and Cho. They were doing a great job and did look good together, making me more jealous. Did I like Cedric Diggory?

I was pulled out of my train of thought when I stumbled and fell. Anthony just let me fall.

"Ow, Anthony!" I exclaimed, standing up.

"Well maybe you should stop sucking so much." Okay, that was below the belt. I narrowed my eyes at me and opened my mouth to say something back but that was when McGonagall decided to step in.

"Excuse me, Ms. Baker, Mr. Hawkins is something wrong?" She asked.

"No nothing," we both said. Ah yes, standard answer to any question like that from any teacher.

"Well, then, continue," we looked at each other for a brief second before resuming our positions and continuing our…well, I wouldn't really call it a dance. I would call it a monstrosity. I stumbled a few times before regaining my balance, no thanks to Anthony. And then I stepped on his foot. He howled in pain and let go of me, getting the attention of the rest of the class.

"Way to go Baker, you did it again!" He exclaimed.

"It was an accident. Besides, it's not like I stomped on it," I said. "This would be stomping." I lifted my foot and stomped down as hard as I could again. He cried out again, holding his foot. I smirked.

"Alright, that is enough." Professor McGonagall said. "Now, there does seem to be a problem with you two so, Mr. Diggory, would you mind switching partners with Mr. Hawkins?" I looked over to see Cedric nod and walk towards me. Anthony walked towards Cho. Cho looked upset about this whole exchange. Ha, ha! In your face Cho! "Alright now let us continue." The music started up again and everyone started dancing, Professor McGonagall counted out the beats as she went to go check on the other pairs.

"Your friend doesn't like me," I said, looking at Cedric. He laughed a little.

"Well, you didn't have to stomp on his foot like that,"

"I think it was rather funny." I argued. Cedric laughed again.

"Shall we start before Professor McGonagall comes around?"

"Yes," I agreed, placing my hand on his shoulder. I felt all tingly and giddy, for some odd reason. His hand rested on my waist and my heart rate picked up incredibly. Please say he couldn't hear it. He took my hand in his and we started dancing and I tried hard to hide my smile. I felt and tingly all over and my heart didn't calm down. It was much easier to dance with Cedric. I did stumble a few times but he didn't let me fall. I was always looking at my feet to make sure I didn't step on his. He was always telling me not to but I couldn't help it! I didn't want to step on his feet.

"Stop looking at your feet." Cedric said when I looked down at them, yet again.

"I just don't want to step on _your _feet."

"You won't,"

"Yes I will,"

"You won't Chloe," I gave him an unconvinced look. "Just give it a try," I sighed.

"Fine," we started dancing again and I stayed focused on his beautiful grey eyes. Maybe I should've focused on something else because I got lost in them, swimming in the grey mist. And that's when I realized, I like-no love- Cedric Diggory.

**And she's finally realized how she feels. But will she tell him? Your gonna have to review to find out. **


	14. Yule Ball Dates

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Here's chapter 5. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 14:

Yule Ball Dates

Things had been crazy over the last few days. The snow had started to fall and everyone was getting dates for the Yule Ball, everyone except me, that is. No one asked me. I was expecting that though. No one ever asked me out or anything. And I was hoping that Cedric would ask me. I'm so glad that things hadn't become awkward between us, even if I haven't told him of my new found feelings. We still acted sarcastic around each other and what not. I figured it was only a matter of time before he asked. You can imagine my surprise when he told me who he was taking.

We were sitting in the great hall at lunch. Thank goodness there was no disgusting porridge at lunch. Cedric hadn't asked me yet so I decided to bring the subject up, hoping he'd ask me.

"So do you have a date for the Yule Ball yet?" I asked.

"Yes, actually," okay, this is the part where the guy knows you all to well and knows you'll say yes and he says 'She's sitting right beside me,' or any other of that cheesy stuff. "I'm actually taking Cho," or not. I had to keep myself from looking disappointed.

"Oh, that's great." I hope I sounded convincing.

"Has anyone asked you yet?" Cedric asked. I apparently had.

"No," because you asked stupid Cho. "But I knew that was going to happen, no one ever asks me to anything." I sighed. "I'll probably just sit around and study and stuff." I said.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm sure I can find you a date," unless you'll dump Cho and take me, unfortunately yes I'm sure.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Okay,"

"Come on, let's go to class."

"Alright," we got up and headed to our next class. I was very upset that Cedric didn't ask me and asked Cho instead. I officially hated Cho. I should have told him right after I found out. That would've changed things drastically. I would be the one he would be taking to the dance. Not Cho Chang. Ugh, all this mental ranting is getting me no where. It's just giving me a bit of a headache. Nothing was going to change the fact that Cho is the one he's taking to the dance, not me. We walked into the class room and sat down in our desk, waiting for the class to start.

_**CDCB**_

"See you later Cedric." I said as we separated for our last period class.

"Bye Chloe," my heart swelled at the sound of my name rolling off of his tongue. _Get a grip Chloe, it's not like it's the first time he's said your name. _Why can't I just tell him? It's probably because I don't want to ruin the friendship that we've built. I can't believe that I spent six years hating him. That was incredibly childish of me. He's a really great guy.

I started heading towards my last period class. All around me were boys asking girls out to the ball. I sighed. Stupid Cho Chang, stupid Yule Ball, stupid dates for the Yule Ball, stupid-

"Oof," I landed on my butt. How the heck did that happen? I grumbled. Stupid whatever not me down.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" said a voice that was heavily accented with a Bulgarian accent. I looked up to see a Durmstrang standing over me. He was quite handsome. He had a thick muscular build, a handsome face and brown eyes. He had the same haircut as the rest of the Durmstrang men, but he was still handsome. Of course, he's got nothing on Cedric.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't paying attention," I replied standing up. "I'm Chloe," I said, holding out my hand for a handshake.

"I'm Filip," he said, shaking my hand. He had a firm but gentle grip. I didn't get the tingles like I did when Cedric touched me. "Pleased to meet you, Chloe,"

"Pleased to meet you, Filip. Now, I must get to class, see you later!" I said, running in the direction of my first class.

"Good bye Chloe," he called after me. I waved at him behind my shoulder as I turned the corner.

_**CDCB**_

I was waiting in the library for Cedric. It had become a habit to study and do our homework here. Besides, it was more peaceful then the common room. I was sitting in our corner doing my Ancient Runes homework. I heard two sets of approaching foot steps. Who had followed Cedric? Please don't be Anthony. I hated Anthony and wouldn't be afraid to throw a quill in his eye if he came. I looked up at the sound of chairs being dragged across the floor and saw Cedric and-Cho?! What was she doing here?!

"I asked Cho if she wanted to study with us, is that okay?" Cedric said. Oh yeah, no hi or anything. No, it was a 'Can my date invade your life?' Urgh! Well, Cedric was my friend and I couldn't say no. He'd probably hate me and that was something I would be unable to handle, especially with my new found feelings.

"Yes, that's fine." No, no! It's just the opposite of fine! "Hello Cho," now, goodbye Cho.

"Hello," it was so hard not to glare at her, I managed not to though.

"So, what are you doing?" Cedric asked.

"Ancient Runes," I answered, looking down at my parchment and writing down some more stuff. I didn't want to look at Cedric sitting next to Cho. Urgh, I hated even thinking her name! Cedric and Cho kept talking back and forth as I did my homework. The jealousy was slowly growing in me. I was half way through my Defence against the Dark Arts homework when I had finally had enough. Cho was giggling at something Cedric said. I was supposed to giggle at what Cedric said. I had to get out of here before I decided to rip her head off.

"Okay, I am done." I said, grabbing all my stuff and putting into my bag. "See you at dinner, Cedric." I ran out of the library before Cedric had a chance to say anything. Ugh! Why? Why? Why?! Looks like it was going to be a lonely night on Christmas Eve, just me and my books. Or maybe I could go home for Christmas and maybe never come back. Save myself the pain of rejection. My dad can teach me! Yeah, I don't need a school my dad is ju-ah who am I kidding? My dad wasn't going to let me drop out. I didn't like that idea so much either. I sighed. Maybe, in time, this feeling will pass. Maybe it's just a crush! Yeah right. I fell head over heels for this boy and there was no turning back now. I sighed again and checked the time. It was close enough to dinner that I could wait in the great hall for everyone else. So I went to get rid of my books and go to the great hall.

_**CDCB**_

I was lying down on my belly in front of the fire in the common room, finishing the Defense against the Dark Arts homework I never finished because I couldn't take it in the library anymore. I could some footsteps coming toward me and someone laid down beside me.

"I thought you said you were done?" Cedric said. Well, I just didn't feel like listening Cho giggling about something that I should be giggling about!

"I'm just editing. I'm not very happy with some of my answers," I lied. He didn't buy it. He took my parchment from my and examined it.

"You didn't do the last two," he said, handing back to me. Dang it.

"Because I haven't done them yet, they were hard." I didn't think he'd believe this either. They were rather easy, actually. He raised his eyebrows at me in an unbelieving way.

"You don't like Cho," ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! Tell him what he's won, Larry!

"I never said that," but I thought it, very frequently, actually.

"Chloe," I looked away. I wasn't going to tell him the truth. I would much rather keep my mouth shut, actually. "You should know that you can't lie to me," did he really know me that well? How long had we been friends exactly? "Why don't you like her?" Because she stole my man!

"I don't know, I wasn't exactly myself today," I was very myself today, just in love with a great guy who is going to the dance with my new arch nemesis. I put down the last two answers. "Maybe I just need some sleep." I decided, grabbing my parchment, quill and ink. "Good night," I said, getting up and waking to the girls' dorm.

"Night," I sighed. To tell him, or not to tell him? That is the question, the question which isn't so easily answered.

**A Few Days Later:**

The Yule Ball was getting closer and closer and I still didn't have a date! It's rather depressing really. And what was just Cedric and I, turned into Cedric, Cho and I. Cho was annoying. She stayed glued to Cedric. Apparently being asked to a dance turned you into a packaged deal. Filip and I had also been spending a lot of time together. And the best part about that was Cedric's reaction. He looked jealous and he didn't even try to hide it! I remember when I decided to bring Filip to study with us in the library. It was hilarious! Filip and I kept talking and laughing. Cedric glared at Filip the whole time. I wish I recorded it somehow. It was so hard to keep from laughing. He didn't even pay attention to Cho when she was trying to talk to him. It was so funny.

There was at least two days till the Yule Ball and Cedric, Cho, Filip and I were going to library. I was telling Filip and Cho, I guess since she was listening, about Muggles, just like I had Cedric-who was still glaring at Filip.

"That's very interesting," Filip said. I nodded smiling up at him. I looked at Cedric. He looked absolutely furious as Filip smiled fondly back at me. This was just priceless! I bet he wished he asked to the Yule Ball now! We came to the library and Filip stopped suddenly, grabbing my hand. I looked at him, confused.

"Is something wrong, Filip?" I asked.

"I have to ask you something Chloe," Cedric and Cho turned around, curious.

"What?"

"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Someone was actually asking me to a dance? What to say, what to say? Uh, yes!

"Yes," ha! How do you like me now Ceddy? Filip smiled at me.

"Come on, we have a lot of homework to do." Cedric growled. I chuckled as we walked into the library to do our homework.

**It's a lot of fun to make Cedric jealous, y'know? Anyways, hope you liked it. R&R!**


	15. The Yule Ball

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Here is chapter 15! This is my favorite chapter so far and you'll see why. So, yeah, enjoy!**

Chapter 15: 

The Yule Ball

It was finally Christmas Eve which meant, it was time for the Yule Ball. I was so excited, and nervous. I don't know how dancing with Filip was going to go. I haven't danced with him before. I was getting ready for the Ball right now. I was already in my dress and my…ugh, heels. I was wearing light make up. I was doing my hair right now. It took me forever to decide what to do with it but I decided to straighten to get rid of the waves and then curl it. I pinned it back, letting the brown curls cascade down my back. I smiled at my reflection before putting my dangly snowflake earrings on and my mother's old necklace. I was ready. I bet Cedric's really going to regret asking me to the dance now. I chuckled at the memory of him glaring at Filip. Oh yes, that was hilarious. I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw him hanging off of Filip's arm. I got up from my seat in front of the mirror and started heading down to the great hall, where the dance was taking place. Cedric had already taken off. I didn't know if he was meeting Cho at the great hall or at the Ravenclaw house. Oh well, whatever.

I made my way to the great hall. Most people were probably already there or getting ready still. The halls were incredibly empty. I shrugged it off. It was a big event, people wanted to look their best. And, I hate to toot my own horn, but I have to admit, I did look pretty good. I came to the great hall. Filip was waiting for me by the entrance. He gaped at me as I walked towards him. Now I really couldn't wait to see Cedric's reactions.

"Chloe," he said, taking my hand in both of his. "You look beautiful," he said, kissing my hand. I really wish it was Cedric's lips on my hand.

"Thank you," I said. "You don't look so bad yourself," he was wearing a red uniform with a red cap with fur lining going across his body from left side to his right shoulder.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding out his arm.

"Let's," I agreed, taking his arm. We walked to the great hall, passing Cedric and Cho on the way. He was glaring at Filip-of course. Then his eyes turned toward me. Was that love in his eyes? Probably just in a friendly way. But it seemed like and romantic kind of love. I shrugged it off smiled at him as we walked into the packed hall. It was beautiful! With winter décor and white walls, tables, chairs, even the floor was white! It was like a winter wonderland, absolutely breath taking.

"Wow," I breathed, looking around my surroundings.

"It's beautiful,"

"Mhmm," I agreed, nodding my head.

**Cedric POV: **

I was waiting for Cho by the great hall. And she did look beautiful. Her black hair was held up and she was wearing a kimono style dress with floral patterns. But my attention immediately shifted from Cho to Chloe the moment she stepped into the same area. She looked gorgeous, simply breath taking. The dress her mother gave her really flattered her. My mouth felt open against my will. She walked up to that Filip guy. Oh, how I loathed him. He took her hand in both of his, complimented on her beauty and kissed her hand. I should've been the first one complimenting on her beauty, I should have been the one to kiss her hand. I swear if that Durmstrang tried anything funny, I would rip his head off. Why didn't I ask her as soon as we heard about the Yule Ball? Probably because I was afraid she'd say no and then things would get awkward between us. Besides, Cho's not so bad. Filip offered his arm and she took it. A new wave of jealousy washed over me. I glared at him as they walked into the great hall before switching my gaze to Chloe, staring at her, lovingly. She smiled in return as they walked into the great hall. I wondered how she felt, I probably wasn't going to find out unless I told her about how _I _felt and I wasn't prepared to do that.

**Chloe POV: **

The great hall slowly filled up with more and more people. Of course, Cedric and Cho never came in because champions dance first which means they enter last. Filip and I stood by the dance floor, waiting for the ball to begin. The great hall was incredibly loud in the short time it took for all the champions and their dates to gather and enter the great hall. Everyone clapped as they entered. I glared at Cho, hanging off of Cedric's arm. That should be me! Not her! Me, me, me! Urgh, I hate her. I stopped glaring and forced a smile when they walked by. Cedric didn't need to see me glaring at his date, even though he glared at my date like he did when he passed. This was just too funny! Filip just ignored it as if nothing was going on. All the champions arrived on the dance floor and took their positions. Well, that only made me envy Cho even more. Cedric's hand should be on _my _waist, not hers. _My _hand should be on his shoulder, not hers. Cedric and _I _should be sharing the first dance, not Cedric and Cho. I could do this all night but it wasn't going to change the fact that Cho is the one that Cedric asked to the dance. The music started and the four couples on the dance floor started dancing. I fumed, glaring at Cho. She and Cedric did look cute together, I guess. Maybe Cedric and I just weren't meant to be.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked onto the dance floor and joined in the dance. Karkaroff and another teacher from our school-who was much, much shorter then him-came onto the dance floor afterwards, honestly they did look kind of cute together. Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom arrived on the dance floor almost immediately after. I took that as my cue to drag Filip on the dance floor myself.

"Let's dance," I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him onto the dance floor. Coincidentally near Cedric and Cho. Huh, fancy that. I put my hand on Filip's shoulder and his hand came to my waist. He grabbed my hand and we started dancing. Over Filip's shoulder, I could see Cedric glaring. I chuckled at him. This was highly amusing.

Dancing with Filip wasn't as easy as dancing with Cedric was. I stumbled a little more then I did when I was dancing with Cedric and I stepped on Filip's foot a couple of times-he told me not to worry about it but I still felt guilty-and his brown eyes weren't as easy to get lost in as Cedric's gray ones. When I looked up to them they just looked like two brown circles with a black middle. When I looked into Cedric's eyes, I got lost in a beautiful, slivery gray fog that seemed to go on forever and ever. It also felt different when Filip touched me. I didn't get the pleasurable tingles, I didn't feel all giddy and my heart didn't soar. Oh geez, I'm hopeless!

The song ended and we all bowed to our partner and a round of applause started. I smiled as I started clapping. Filip and I sat down as they obviously started to set up a band on stage.

"Are you sure your foot's okay?" I asked.

"Its fine," Filip assured me. "It's not like you stomped on it," I chuckled at the irony of that as I thought back to the dancing lessons we had before the Yule Ball. Filip laid his hand on top of mine and I looked up at him. "You are a wonderful dancer,"

"No, I'm really not," I replied.

"You are when you try," I looked over to see who had spoken and saw Cedric and Cho coming over to join us.

"No I'm not," I argued. "I can't dance. I never could dance and probably never will," I said as Cedric and Cho sat across from us. Oh how I wished it was Cedric beside instead of Filip. I mean, don't get me wrong Filip's a great guy but Cedric is my heart's desire. And that was incredibly corny. Cedric chuckled.

"You can't dance, you can't-" I slammed my fist on the table, cutting him off and making everyone jump. There was no way I was letting him finish that sentence. No one was supposed to know that I was unable to swim. He was lucky I told him. He smiled amused.

"You can't what?" Filip asked, laughing a little.

"Nothing," I said, smiling innocently. "Nothing at all," that made Cedric chuckle. I could see where he found the humor. "You know what I mean," I said, glaring at Cedric. He only found this more amusing. Ah yes, reminds of the old times before Cho and before he was glaring at Filip. It wasn't that long ago, come to think of it. Cho was very quiet as Cedric and I made wise cracks, sarcastic comments and what not to each other. Filip just sat there, adding to the conversation when he could. It seemed to tick Cedric off when he offered input and it _really _bothered him when Filip commented me. It was highly amusing. Finally, the little music professor stepped on to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please," he said, getting everyone's attention. "For the first time, playing live at Hogwarts, please welcome the band the needs no introduction," that's when everyone guessed that it was only the hottest band in the wizarding world and ran, screaming up to the stage. I got incredibly excited. The music teacher pointed his wand at the spotlight and it lit, shining down on the stage.

"Are you ready Hogwarts?" The lead singer screamed. I squealed in excitement. Cedric found it amusing, seeing as he had never heard me squeal in excitement before.

"Come on, Filip let's go!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the crowd as the music started. This probably wasn't going to end well. I just really came to scream with everyone else. I pushed my way to the front and started screaming. Filip laughed beside me as he watched me be all fan girly. I could only imagine Cedric's face as he watched me from somewhere in the great hall. Filip grabbed my hand and pulled me into the center of the crowd.

"Let's dance," he said.

"Oh no, Filip, I thought we established the fact that I can't dance." I laughed.

"Just try it," he begged.

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath and swaying to the music. Well, it did end disastrous. I stumbled over my feet, bringing several people down with me, which was very embarrassing. I stepped on Draco Malfoy's foot, that ticked him off and some harsh words came off that vile little tongue of his. Filip set him straight though. It was still all very embarrassing.

When the song ended, Filip and I broke out of the throng of people and say down at our previous table.

"Would you like a drink?" Filip asked.

"Yes please," I answered, nodding vigorously. He smiled at me, grabbing my hand and kissing it before going to get our drinks. I leaned down and took of my heels as soon as he left. They hurt so much. Cedric and Cho had apparently decided to start dancing with the crazy fans to. I massaged my aching feet as some people walked past me, laughing. It didn't take long to realize that they were laughing at _me_. I glared at them I can't believe I let Filip me into dancing! I knew it was going to be a disaster. Filip came back with our drinks and I gulped it down. It felt good, nice, cool and refreshing. I sighed in satisfaction. Filip chuckled.

"Do you want to try dancing again?" He asked.

"I think it would be best if I stayed of the dance floor for a few songs," I laughed a little. Filip chuckled and nodded. Cedric and Chloe joined us after two songs. Cedric immediately started bugging me about my performance on the dance floor.

"That was very graceful, Chloe," he said. I glared at him.

"Shut up," I hissed. "It's not my fault that I'm not a very good dancer," Cedric laughed, making me smile. I loved his laugh. We sat there talking for a while. Cho was very quiet. She looked a little uncomfortable. Cedric and I supplied most of the conversation. Filip and Cho made small talk but that didn't last long. Cedric and I were laughing about something we had said about Malfoy when Filip interrupted.

"Chloe," Cedric stopped laughing, abruptly and glared at Filip, if looks could kill, Filip would be long dead by now. "Do you want to try dancing again?" I sighed.

"Okay, I guess, but if I trip and pull half the people on the dance floor down with me, we're leaving." I said standing up. Filip chuckled and got up.

"We'll come with you," Cedric said, standing up. "Is that okay with you Cho?" He asked, looking down at her. She smiled and nodded, standing up also. We headed to the dance floor and started dancing in our group of four. I almost fell over a couple of times but Cedric and Filip were always quick to catch me so I didn't embarrass myself again.

The rest of the night went great. The four of us spent the majority of it together. I think it was mostly because Cedric didn't want to leave me alone with Filip. It was funny, really. Every time a slow song started, Cedric would watch Filip's every move. I found it hilarious. The night was just about to come to a close and I was getting tired. Filip said he'd walk me back to the Hufflepuff house. I just wanted to tell Cedric that I was taking off. I found him and walked up to him.

"Cedric," I said. He turned to face me. "I'm going back to the dorm," I continued.

"But, I haven't had the chance to dance with you," that's right. We never had the chance to dance, just us two. A slow song started up at that moment. Wow, that was weird. Cedric smiled at me and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" I smiled at him.

"Yes you may," I answered, taking his hand. His smile grew as he pulled me to the dance floor. I caught a glimpse of Cho and she didn't look to happy. Ha! In your face Cho! I faced Cedric when we were in the center of the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck and my heart was threatening to pound right out of my chest. Both of his hands rested on my waist and my heart went through the roof. We started swaying to the music and it just felt right. It was very easy to dance with him.

"Has anyone told you that you look beautiful tonight?" I couldn't help but smile.

"It has been mentioned, I wouldn't mind hearing it again," he chuckled.

"You look beautiful," he said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. His touch made me all tingly. After a few minutes of dancing and staring into each other's eyes-I got lost in his eyes again-I rested my head against his chest and he held me closer. This moment was so perfect. I closed my eyes and breathed in his sweet scent. Ah, yes, perfect. Maybe my earlier assumption of us not being meant to be was wrong, completely wrong. I looked back up at him to find him staring back down at me. We stared into each other's eyes, those misty swirls enchanting me. We stared to lean towards each other, closer and closer. Yes, this was it! This was the perfect!

"Chloe," Cedric and I jump apart. Filip was standing there. Why Filip? Why?! "Are you ready to go?" Just let me share one kiss with the man of my dreams and then we'll go.

"Yeah," no! I'm not ready to go! I turned to look at Cedric. "See you tomorrow, Ced," I said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," he sounded disappointed. Did he…? Nah, probably my mind playing tricks on me. I smiled and waved as me and Filip headed out of the great hall. We were so close, just inches away. And then Filip had to come and ruin! Geez, Filip, again I ask why?! Why?! My dreams were probably going to be haunted by what would have happened if we had shared that kiss, that kiss that could've changed everything.

**Now do you see why it's my fave chapter so far? Tell me what you think and review please! Oh and Chloe's hair for the Yule Ball is one my profile page thing, along with a banner I made for this story.**


	16. Christmas Day

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Okay, here is chapter 16. Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 16:

Christmas Day

_After a few minutes of dancing and staring into each other's eyes-I got lost in his eyes again-I rested my head against his chest and he held me closer. This moment was so perfect. I closed my eyes and breathed in his sweet scent. Ah, yes, perfect. Maybe my earlier assumption of us not being meant to be was wrong, completely wrong. I looked back up at him to find him staring back down at me. We stared into each other's eyes, those misty swirls enchanting me. We stared to lean towards each other, closer and closer. Yes, this was it! This was the perfect! We continued to lean towards each other and our lips met and then, it was just us. There was no band, no fellow students, no Cho, no Filip, just us. His hands ran up and down my back. I knotted my fingers in his hair. _

"_I love you," he said, against my lips. Yes! Yes! That was what I needed to hear! That his feelings for me were mutual! Nothing could ruin this moment, absolutely nothing. _

"_Chloe," that wasn't Cedric that was a girl. I just ignored it. Like I said before, nothing could ruin this moment _

"_Chloe," I ignored it again. _

"_Chloe," I could feel Cedric slipping away. No, he can't go, he must stay! We must make this moment last forever! _

"Chloe," my eyes shot open to see a fellow Hufflepuff girl standing over me. Her name was Emma Jenkins. And then I realized my kissing Cedric was just a dream. I sighed disappointedly. Why couldn't it be real? "What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Well, we're all waiting for you to open presents!" She exclaimed excitedly. Oh yeah, it's Christmas today! I have a feeling that Cedric made everyone wait.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second." I replied. Emma smiled at me as she bounded down the stairs. I groaned as soon as she was gone. Not because I had to wake up-I'm kind of glad she did wake me-but because that dream was just a dream. It was so real. Why did it have to be a dream? Why?! I huffed as I threw the covers off. I grabbed my house coat and put it on, slipping my slippers on in the process. I wasn't about to go down there wearing a tank top and pajama pants. I walked out of the girls' dorm and headed down to the common room. Sure enough, everyone was there waiting for me.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty has awoken!" Someone called from the crowd. It was Zacharias Smith. That kid was a bit annoying, really. I just smiled.

"Hey, I had a late night last night," it's true, I stayed up for hours trying out of fear of having that cursed dream.

"We all did but you don't see us still in bed." I rolled my eyes at him. He wouldn't understand. He's probably never been in love before. I spotted Cedric by the fire and took a seat beside him.

"Morning," I said.

"Hey," he replied. "Sorry we got you up. I tried to get them to let you sleep."

"It's okay," I'm glad I was woken up before the disappointment became too great. "It's Christmas, your supposed to wake up early," he chuckled and I smiled at him. Everything about him was perfect, his hair, his face, his build, his eyes, his personality, the list was endless. Our eyes met and we sat staring at each other. We started to slowly lean towards each other. Yes, this was it yes! Filip wasn't here, therefore nothing could ruin this moment.

"Time to open presents!" Or maybe there was. Cedric and I pulled away immediately as Anthony and Zacharias started handing out presents. "Chloe, this one's for you," Anthony threw a square package at me. I caught it. It was from my one of my Muggle cousins, Sara. Presents from my mother's side of the family went through my parents to me because they don't know I'm a witch. I ripped the wrapping paper off and saw that Sara had sent me makeup that I was probably never going to use. Typical Sara, she is such a girly girl. The rest of my presents included some Muggle candy which I favored, some new clothes and a new wizard's chess set from my parents, a squishy pillow, a new toque, scarf and pair of mittens hand knitted from my mother's mother, some wizard candy, an embarrassing photo album of me when I was a little girl-my dad's dad is a little kooky-and some money from my dad's mom. It was a great Christmas so far, but there was still one more present under the tree.

"Chloe, this last one's for you," Zacharias said, picking up the rectangle package.

"Huh, I wonder who it's from," I said, reaching over and taking it. I noticed Cedric smiling, like he knew something I didn't. I looked over at him and he put on his best innocent face. I rolled my eyes at him as I looked down to see who this package was from. My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He didn't!

"Cedric!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He laughed.

"You weren't supposed to get me anything!"

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't get you anything and now I feel all guilty!" It's true. I didn't even think about getting him anything! I was almost afraid to open it and find out it was something expensive.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Just think of it as a thank you for helping me with this Tournament,"

"Tournament's not over yet, buddy." I leaned in so I could whisper in his ear. "We still have to figure out that clue," he rolled his eyes.

"Just open it," I sighed and ripped the wrapping paper off. Under the wrapping paper was a long rectangle, velvet box. Oh no, it was expensive! I shot a wary look at Cedric who was smiling. I slowly lifted the lid and saw a beautiful gold necklace with a heart pendant. Yup, expensive, but still sweet.

"Oh Cedric," I breathed. "You really shouldn't have,"

"I wanted to," he said, shrugging as if it were nothing. I smiled at him before pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," he said, squeezing me. We pulled apart, smiling at each other, barely aware of everyone else in the room watching us.

"Alright," Zacharias spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Let's clean up and then go get some breakfast." Everyone agreed and started cleaning up the wrapping paper and bringing their presents upstairs and getting dressed in their new clothes. Since it was Christmas, we didn't have to wear our robes, which was awesome. The whole house headed down to the great hall together. It was awesome. It was what Christmas was all about. It was so much fun. I still felt guilty about not getting Cedric anything and he got me this beautiful necklace. As much as I tried not to think about it, it kept haunting me.

"Cedric, I still feel guilty." I said as we took our seats at our house table.

"Well, stop. Your making me feel guilty by making you feel guilty." I couldn't help but laugh at that, making him laugh to. Breakfast was delicious. There was fresh fruit, pancakes, bacon, sausages, pumpkin juice and a bunch of other delicious food. And best of all, no porridge. After breakfast, we bundled up and went outside to play in the snow. Practically the whole school was outside enjoying themselves. Cedric and I decided to build a snowman. Well, more like I forced him to build a snowman with me.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," he said, as we rolled the bottom of our snowman along the snow covered ground.

"It's not so bad," I replied. "Do you think this is a good size for the bottom?" I asked as we stopped rolling the giant snowball and stood up straight.

"Yeah, I think that's good." Cedric replied.

"Okay, let's start his middle," I said, bending down and making another snowball and rolling it on the ground. Cedric laughed. "What?" I asked, still rolling the snowball.

"I've just never seen you like this, acting all kiddy,"

"Yeah, well I always went home for Christmas," I replied. We finished the snowman, well not really actually. He was still missing something, like a face maybe?

"He still needs something," Cedric said as we looked at it.

"No, really?" I asked, sarcastically. He chuckled and shoved me. I laughed.

"C'mon, let's go get Frosty a face." I said, as I started looking for something to use for his face. I had to dig through the snow to find something but I finally found a few rocks. When I met Cedric back at the snow man, he was only holding about three sticks, all the same size. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just finish this snowman." We finished with the final touches and stood back to admire our work. His arms and nose were the same length. It was a little disturbing actually.

"He's got really small arms," I said.

"Either that or he's got an unusually big nose," Cedric replied. We both laughed. I looked at our snowman. He was still missing something-

SPLAT!

Something wet and cold hit the side of my face. I gasped and looked over to Cedric who was whistling away as if nothing happened.

"Oh no you didn't," I said, glaring. I scooped up some snow and chucked it at him. Bull's eye! Cedric turned and glared at him. I laughed. He bent and scooped up some snow. I wasted no time in going and finding the nearest shelter, but even that didn't help. It turned into a full out battle as more and more people joined. It was a blast! We were all soaked when we went inside for lunch. But we were laughing.

The great hall was buzzing with excited conversation during lunch. This was shaping up to be a great Christmas so far. After lunch, Cedric and I decided to stay inside. We were laying down in front of the fire in the Hufflepuff common room playing wizard's chess with the new set I got. I pulled out my Muggle candy and Cedric became hooked.

"Okay, that's enough," I said pulling the candy away. He had eaten most of it already! "That's the last time I give you Muggle candy," he could only laugh. And then he decided to kill my pawn! "Hey! You killed my pawn!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it was there in a very vulnerable position." He said, grabbing the remains of my pawn. I glared at him.

"You are so dead." I hissed. I noticed that his queen was in a very vulnerable position, as he put it. So I sent my knight to attack his queen. "Check mate! I win!" He groaned. I laughed at him. We cleaned up the chess game and I put it back with my stuff, along with the candy. I don't trust him alone with it. "Y'know, I think we should try and figure that clue out." I said when I came back down to the common room. He groaned.

"C'mon Chloe, it's Christmas! Let's just have fun,"

"Fine, but tomorrow we try and figure out the clue, kay?"

"Alright," we spent the rest of the day talking mostly and then came the Christmas feast. It was absolutely magnificent. There was delicious food everywhere and the great hall looked spectacular! It was the best Christmas of my life.

"This has been the Christmas in all seventeen years of been on this world," I said to Cedric as I started dishing out pudding. The pudding was the best part, honestly. Cedric could only laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him. The day eventually came to a close and we all headed off to bed.

"G'night Cedric," I said, as we split off to the girls' and boys' dorms. "Merry Christmas," yes, technically it was over but it wasn't midnight yet so technically it wasn't over.

"Merry Christmas," Cedric replied. I smiled at him before entering the girls' dorm. If I knew what would be awaiting me that night, I would've tried to stay up as long as possible.

_We started to slowly lean towards each other. Yes, this was it yes! Filip wasn't here, therefore nothing could ruin this moment. Our lips met and there was a spark, no more then a spark, a whole firework show, I swear. Everyone in the common room ooed and awed. We just continued kissing. His arms wound around me and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. When we finally broke apart, he buried his face in my hair. _

"_I love you," he whispered. _

I woke with a start and groaned. These two dreams-the one I just had and the Yule Ball dream-were just going to take turns weren't they?

**Okay, I might rewrite this one cause I think it could be better. And I added another banner for this story that I made on Microsoft paint so take a look at that and R&R!**


	17. An Account of Sleeping Angels and Singin

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Alrighty, here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

Chapter 17:

An Account of Sleeping Angels and Singing Golden Eggs

I ran down the halls to the Hufflepuff common room. Cedric and I were meeting up there to figure this egg out. Poor Cedric was so stressed because the second task was approaching fast and he still didn't have this egg figured out. I came to the portrait hole and muttered the password. It swung open and I stepped in. Cedric wasn't there yet so I took a seat on the sofa and waited for him. Emma walked into the common room. Me and Emma had actually become pretty close since Christmas, but not nearly as close as Cedric and I were.

"Hey, Chloe," she greeted as she walked behind the couch. I looked up at her

"Hey Emma," I replied.

"What's up?"

"Just waiting for Cedric," I said. Emma giggled.

"Going to figure out that clue, are you?"

"Yeah, we'll try," Emma giggled some more. "Why are you giggling so much?" I asked.

"Oh no reason," I raised my eyebrows at her and was about to interrogate some more when the portrait hole swung open and Cedric rushed in. He looked like he just ran a marathon.

"Cedric, it's about time,"

"Under water," …what? Emma and I shared a confused look

"Huh?" Cedric caught his breath before continuing.

"Professor Moody"-I grimaced at that name-"told me to put the egg under water." I thought about that for a moment. Moody could just be playing a trick on him, I mean, it's quite obvious that he favors Harry and that he doesn't like me or Cedric.

"Are you sure he wasn't just trying to throw you off? I mean, he doesn't like us and he really likes Harry,"

"Actually, he just doesn't like you." I glared at him as Emma laughed.

"Y'know, Chloe, he's right. Your not Moody's favorite person." Why was everyone against me?

"Shut up, Emma."

"How about we just give it a try," Cedric said.

"Fine," I said. "Later tonight, you go to the prefects' bathroom and try to riddle it out. I'll stay here and wait for you."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" There was that cocky grin I hadn't seen in ages. And the thought of him, in a tub it almost made me want to say yes, almost.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Gross," Cedric and Emma laughed. I rolled my eyes at them. "Later tonight, Ced, when everyone's gone to bed, kay?"

"Okay," he was still laughing. Geez, everyone loved to laugh at me didn't they? Gosh, it's annoying.

**Later that Night: **

I sat on the couch in the common room. Cedric had gone to the perfects' bathroom a while ago. I wondered what was taking him so long. I was starting to get very, very tired. Emma stayed up with me as long as she could but she eventually went to bed. I lay down on the couch and was soon engulfed in darkness. Bring on the dreams.

**Cedric POV: **

_Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, an hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took. _That voice kept repeating itself in my head as I headed back to the Hufflepuff common room while trying not to get caught. It took me forever to try and figure it out but I finally realized what it was. Merpeople in the black lake! Duh! I can't believe it took me so long to figure out something so obvious! I came to the portrait hole and muttered the password. It swung open and I stepped in. The common room was completely empty except for one person, sound asleep on the couch. She looked so beautiful when she slept. Her breathing was soft and even. She looked so peaceful. She looked like an angel, a beautiful sleeping angel. I didn't want to wake her but knowing Chloe she'd probably get pretty angry with me for not waking her. I knelt by her side and shook her.

"Chloe," she groaned but did not wake. "Chloe," her eyes flew open, her beautiful emerald green eyes that were all too easy to get lost in.

"Cedric, what took you so long?" She asked, tiredly rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"This clue," I answered, sitting beside her. "The egg sang when I put it under the water," she sat there, probably piecing it all together and then realization dawned on her face.

"Merpeople," she looked up at me. Her expression said it all. "There in the lake," that was fast. I should've just come here instead of sitting there for an hour or so trying to riddle it out.

"Yes,"

"What was the clue?"

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, an hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took."

"How do you breathe under water for an hour?"

"I have no idea,"

"Well, I guess we have to figure that out next," she sighed, getting up to get some books mostly likely. A few minutes later, we were surrounded by books trying to find some way to breathe under water for a whole hour, maybe even more. Chloe looked ready to go at any second. She almost fell asleep a few times but stopped herself. I knew she'd end up going to sleep at any second. She wouldn't be able to last with how tired she was. And I was right. She ended up falling asleep over the arm of the couch, which couldn't be comfortable by any means. I closed the book I was perusing and threw it aside. I got up and walked over to her, picking her up in my arms and propping her head up my chest. She stirred but stayed in her peaceful slumber. I reached the girls' dorm and laid her down on her bed, pulling the covers over her. I watched her shift into a more comfortable position in her sleep, before brushing some hair out of her face. In case I haven't mentioned this before, she's beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Wavy, light brown hair, emerald green eyes that always had a twinkle in them, a pale complexion, the list goes on. I don't know why I don't just tell her? It's driving me nuts! I really don't want to ruin this friendship that we've built up in this short time but I really want her to know about my feelings. I don't even know if her feelings are mutual. Urgh! This is frustrating.

I slowly leaned down and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," I whispered before heading down to clean up the books we were using.

**Alright, I might rewrite this once because it's short and I think it could be better. And there's a poll on my page, just cause I was curious to see whose death people cried more at, Cedric's or Sirius's. So go take a look at that and vote and R&R!**


	18. I’m going to Tell Him…On Second thought,

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Okay, here's chapter 18. And school has started but I'm home schooled so I can still update normally. So, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 18:

I'm Going to Tell Him…On Second thought, Maybe not

Cedric and I walked around the outside of the school during our break. We had decided that the bubblehead charm would be the best way to breath under water for an hour. I hadn't seen Filip in a while since the Yule Ball and whenever we did, Cedric found a reason to drag me off. But Cho was free to hang around, in which case I found a reason to drag Cedric off. Emma had been hanging around a lot to but for the most part it was just us two, like it used to be before the Yule Ball.

My mind was elsewhere though. I was thinking about the night Cedric had figured the clue out. I had fallen asleep during our research and was barley aware of everything going on around me and someone had picked me up. It was obviously Cedric because I was tingly when I was lifted off the couch. I had tuned out everything else but a pair of lips on my forehead made me aware of everything, but I refused to open my eyes. And then I heard someone whisper 'I love you'. It sounded like Cedric but I think it was my mind playing tricks on me. But it seemed so real, even more real then those dreams that take turns. I shook it from my mind. It had bothered me enough as it is, every single day since that night. It was annoying really. But was it really him? _Urgh, stop it Chloe! It'll just cause you more pain if it's not true. _It was true and I was in too deep. It would hurt too much in the end. It hurt now, not knowing if it is or isn't true. I really had to stop thinking about this. Luckily, Cedric pulled me from my thoughts

"Chloe," he said.

"Hmm?"

"I need to go talk to Harry for a minute," no! You must stay and talk and keep me from thinking!

"Okay, I'll stay here and wait." He smiled at him-oh, how I love his smile-before running down the bridge to where Harry was. Those vile thoughts returned. I watched as he ran up to Harry and started talking to him. Gosh, this boy looked good from behind to! He had everything! Smarts, looks, personality everything I looked for in a guy. So why can't I tell him? Am I afraid? Do I feel it's my heart playing tricks on me? Is it just a crush that will pass in time? Oh no, it's much more then a crush. This is pure love! I have never loved anyone as much as I love Cedric. I've never really loved anyone before but I've had plenty of crushes before and this didn't feel like a crush, it was defiantly love. Maybe I should tell him, that is actually starting to sound more and more appealing the more I thought about it. Yes, I was going to tell him!

"You ready to go Chloe?" I looked up into his handsome face and I was suddenly afraid to tell him. Maybe it wasn't the best idea.

"Uh…yeah, let's go." Urgh! Way to go Chloe, so much for telling him. I'm such a coward. We headed to our next class, I kept my head down the whole time, regretting chickening out and not telling him. And curse Cedric for knowing me so well, he noticed something was wrong.

"Are you okay, Chloe?" He asked. I looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sure cause you seem a little distant,"

"I'm fine," I promised.

"If you say so," I rolled my eyes at him. I was very happy when I was with him. We had a lot of laughs and good times and that tingly sensation whenever we had physical contact-okay, stop right there! I don't need to think about that, not now anyways. Not when I failed in expressing my feelings which is what I wanted and decided to do. And then when I saw his face, I got scared. I have no idea why, I mean I talk to this guy every day why should it be so hard to say, 'Cedric, I love you,'? It shouldn't be! Just look at that boy and say it! I looked at Cedric and chickened out again. Ugh! This is driving me nuts! Why doesn't he tell me? That way when he says 'Chloe, I love you,' I can just say 'Oh, Cedric I love you to'! But then there's the issue that he might not see me as more then a friend. This is so frustrating. Luckily there was potions class to distract me from my thoughts.

**After potions: **

"You didn't mess the potion up this time," I joked as Cedric and I walked out of potions class.

"I've been doing that a lot lately," it was true, but mostly because I made sure he read the book.

"It's still fun to bug you about,"

"Oh yes, it's fun to bug me,"

"It is actually," Cedric and I laughed a little. I knew that silence would be quick to follow with my annoying thoughts.

"Hey Chloe, Cedric!" Thank you Emma! We turned to face her.

"Hey Em," I greeted, grateful for her presence because it always kept those thoughts from entering. She was also a great friend.

"Hi Emma,"

"What's up?" She asked, stepping between us and slinging one arm around each of our shoulders. Oh, nothing's up just fighting with my feelings, y'know, weather to tell Cedric or not.

"Nothing," Cedric answered.

"I'm just not looking forward to Defense against the Dark Arts," what was once one of my favorite classes, had become my least favorite class in a matter of days. Emma and Cedric laughed. "Flying text books aren't funny,"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the flying text books," Cedric said.

"Thanks," the three of use walked up to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and sat in the back. Cedric and I occupied one table and Emma sat in the table beside ours. Professor Moody walked in and started the lesson.

**At lunch: **

I survived! And I managed to keep my mouth shut the whole time, so that helped. All lunch, Cedric was talking about what the Merpeople might take. It was getting really annoying.

"Okay, Cedric," he looked at me. "First off, the Merpeople wouldn't walk into the school and just take it. One of the staff will take it and give it the Merpeople to hide. Second, it'll probably be something important to you and the Merpeople will hide it too good and the bubblehead charm will wear off and you'll never make it to the surface in time and you'll die."

"Thanks Chloe, always so cheerful,"

"Anytime, it's probably true anyways," Cedric rolled his eyes at me.

"Do you have a problem with the lake Chloe?" Emma asked.

"Maybe a little one," I wasn't about to admit my fears to her. I only told Cedric because he's my best friend and I love him, even though I didn't know it at the time. Cedric snorted. "What?"

"A little problem? Come on Chloe, you know that's not true,"

"Shut up," I hissed.

"Oh, so it's not a 'little' problem?" Emma said.

"I'm afraid of the lake, okay? But, in my defense, there's a giant squid, Merpeople and a bunch of other scary monsters living down there!"

"Oh, Chloe you're so uptight." Emma said, squeezing my shoulders.

"Am not!" I argued, shrugging her arm off. "I just don't like taking risks or anything like that,"

"C'mon Chloe," Cedric said. "What's life without a little risk?"

"Safe," I said. "You're less likely to die that way," Cedric rolled his eyes at me.

"You worry too much,"

"You don't worry enough." Emma giggled from beside me. We both don't to face her.

"What?" We both asked.

"Oh nothing, you guys are just so cute together," that caught me off guard. Had everyone noticed how we acted around each other?

"Well, we're just friends, nothing more," I said. Oh how I wanted to be something more, not just friends.

"For now, maybe, but give it time." There was suddenly an awkward atmosphere between Cedric and I, or maybe it was just awkward for me. We shook our heads and went back to eating our lunch. I think that Emma and my cousin Sara would get along very well. The awkwardness disappeared quickly after and we were soon back to our normal selves, sarcastic, happy and-according to Emma-cute. Were we really cute together? I wouldn't be able to tell, I wasn't a bystander in this case. I wonder how many people notice, I'll probably never know unless I ask around and that would be kind of…weird and obsessive. I wasn't obsessive, well not very anyways.

"You ready to go Chloe?" Cedric asked, pulling me from my thoughts. Emma had apparently already left for her class. I smiled at him and nodded. We got up from the table and headed to class.

**The Night before the Second Task: **

Cedric and I were in the common room. We should've been in bed but Cedric claimed he couldn't sleep and made me stay up with him. I was sitting on the couch, reading a book while Cedric paced. He was nervous, it was obvious. I put my book down and watched him pace back and forth in front of the slowly dying fire.

"You're nervous," I said.

"Are you going to bug me about it this time to?" He asked, sitting down. I crossed my legs and turned to face him.

"No," I said. "You remember what I told you before the first task?"

"You said you'd be there if it helped,"

"And did it?" Cedric gave me a small smile.

"Yeah,"

"So I'll be there tomorrow," I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Why did I feel tingly when _I _touched _him_? "Promise," he smiled at me and squeezed my hand in return. We smiled at each other but both of our smiles disappeared as we started leaning towards each other. Not again! It was only a matter of time before someone interrupted us, yet I couldn't pull away. We continued to lean toward each other till we were just inches away. I could feel his warm breath on my face. Maybe we finally wouldn't be interrupted! We were so close. We had never gotten this close before. This was it! Finally! Our lips were almost touching…

A gruff voice cleared his throat from behind us making us jump apart and look in that direction. Moody was standing there. How'd he get in here?!

"Sorry to interrupt," yeah right, your tone says 'I'm all too happy to interrupt'. "But Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office," he was looking at me when he said this. Cedric and I shared a look.

"Alright," I sighed getting up. I looked over to Cedric. "You get some sleep," I tapped him on the nose. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"See you tomorrow," he said, squeezing my hand-which still held his. I squeezed back and let go. I followed Moody through the halls to Professor McGonagall's office-all the while calling Moody mean things in my head for ruining what could've been the moment that changed my life. I don't remember anything after walking into Professor McGonagall's office and seeing Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and a little blonde haired girl.

**Yeah, I know, another almost kiss moment but they will kiss at some point during the story, not telling you where though. R&R!**


	19. The Second Task

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Here is chapter 19. Sorry it took me so long to get up, I was a little unfocused. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 19:

The Second Task

**Cedric POV:**

Where is she? She said she'd be here! I hadn't seen her at all this morning. I was so nervous. She's like my good luck charm! I was so worried about her. Had something happened to her? Had Moody done something to her? I shuddered at the thought. I know Moody doesn't like her but would he really go so far as to hurt her? Or worse, get rid of her permanently? No, no don't think about that, that's not going to help with this task. I need to focus. Besides, I'm sure she's fine, she's strong. That's just one of the many things I love about her. I walked to the boats that would carry us out to the lake with my friends. I haven't talked to them for a while since I've spent so much time with Chloe, which I preferred honestly. I saw Filip-oh how I loathed him, I loathed all the comments he gave Chloe, all the attention he gave her. It really bugged me-getting into one of the boats with his Durmstrang friends. Maybe he knows where Chloe is, I already know that they're friends, as much as I don't want to admit it.

"Filip," I called. He turned to face me. "Have you seen Chloe?" I asked, walking up to him.

"No," he answered, shaking his head. Dang it. Where is she? Maybe she's coming here with Emma.

"Hey Cedric," that was Emma. I turned to face her expecting to see Chloe standing beside her smiling her beautiful smile at me but it was just Emma, looking quite excited. Chloe was no where to be seen.

"Hey," I said, not looking at Emma. I was searching the crowds to see if Chloe was coming. "Have you seen Chloe?"

"Not since yesterday," okay, now I was worried. It apparently showed to. "Don't worry about her Cedric, she'll be fine," Emma said. "She's probably already there, you know Chloe." That actually wouldn't surprise me, if she was already there. "Come on let's go, you don't want to be late for the second task." I sighed. She was right. I didn't want to be late for the second task. Besides, I committed to this Tournament. Maybe I should've listened to what Chloe said about the Tournament being suicidal, that dragon nearly burned me to a crisp! It was so hot in that arena.

Me, Emma and my group of friends climbed into one of the boats and it headed to the three tower things in the middle of the lake. I noticed Chloe wasn't there, as far as I could see, once we got to the middle tower. Where was she? I was barely aware of what my friends were telling me. I was still on the look out for Chloe. It wasn't until Emma spoke up that I started paying attention to my surroundings and I realized that it was really cold today. Perfect weather for swimming,

"Cedric," she said, putting her hands on my shoulders. I looked at her. She was pretty, but not as pretty as Chloe. She had dark brown hair, brown almond shaped eyes and tan skin. "You need to stop worrying about Chloe, she's probably here somewhere and she's defiantly fine." She was right about that last part. "Now, what do you think she would tell you right now?" I thought about it for a moment. Emma raised her eyebrows, waiting for my answer. "Well?" I sighed. She was almost as persistent as Chloe. No wonder they were friends.

"She'd probably tell me to calm down and focus on the task." Emma chuckled.

"She _would _tell you to calm down and focus on the task." Wow, Emma's only known Chloe for a few days and she almost knows her as well as I do! I guess once you crack open her protective shell she's an open book. "Now you get over there and do your stuff," I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Em,"

"Anytime, now get over there it's starting soon!" She said, pushing me to the edge of the platform where Krum, Fleur and Harry were. Alright, this was it, the second task. Everything was set. The bubblehead charm would start working once I got in the water. Everyone was chanting excitedly for one of the four of us. Dumbledore's voice rang out over all the excited chatter.

"Welcome to the second task," he said. "Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts." He continued. "These four treasures-one for each champion-now lie at the bottom of the lake, in order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this, they will only have one hour and one hour only after that they are on their own." Harry was choking or something beside me, it was kind of hard to miss. "You may start at the sound of the canon," the canon sounded immediately after. Krum, Fleur and I all dived in. Harry soon followed. The bubblehead charm felt a little strange. It would defiantly take some getting used to, but I didn't need it for very long. Just long enough to get my treasure-whatever it was tat they stole-and get back to the surface. I swam to the bottom of the lake and listened for the Merpeople, listening for that sweet song. I swam amongst the under water foliage. It wasn't the cleanest down here but oh well; I'll just shower or something after this task. I honestly can't understand why Chloe is so afraid of the lake it's really not that bad.

I check my watch. I still had some time left. I kept my ears strained as much as I could under water, listening for that song.

_Come seek us where our voices sound, _that was the song! It was very faint. I went in the direction that I swear I heard it coming from. _We cannot sing above the ground, _it was getting closer. I was apparently going to right way. _An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took, _it was louder. I was almost there. The Merpeople continued to hum the melody. It continued to get louder and louder. I broke free of the seaweed and kelp to see a city like place. I could vaguely see Merpeople swimming around the tall stone pillars. I swam into the city. This is probably where the treasures were hidden.

And that's where I saw them.

Four figures floating in the center of the city, held down by some seaweed or something. But only one of them caught my eye. It was Chloe! So that's what happened. Moody kidnapped her! She seemed to be asleep or unconscious and thank goodness to. The results would be disastrous if she was awake. One, because she couldn't swim and two, she was afraid of the lake. I had to hurry and get her out before she woke up. I swam up to her a pulled out my wand. I send a red spark to the seaweed rope on her ankle. It cut the rope and Chloe floated up a few centimeters. I swam up to her and looped my arm around hers. And then I saw Harry, just floating there. What was he doing? We were running out of time! I tapped my watch with my wand to tell him. It's kind of hard to speak with a bubble around your mouth! He nodded and I began to swim back up to the surface as fast as I could. I must get Chloe out of the water before she wakes, completely out of the water. I don't want to her to freak out and almost drown herself in her hest to get out of the water. Not that I was going to let her drown. I would never forgive myself then. I could feel the bubble starting to wear away. I had to hurry. I checked my watch. Crap, thirty seconds over the one hour limit.

I broke through the waters surface. I felt movement beside me and heard someone sputtering. She hadn't woken up had she? I looked beside me. She had indeed woken up and she looked absolutely terrified as she started to panic.

**Chloe POV: **

Ugh, what happened? And why am I all wet? Wait wet? I looked around and saw a black liquid surface all around me. I was in the black lake! I started to panic. I wasn't even aware of the arm that was securely looped around mine. I tried to swim to the nearest land, wherever it was. That only resulted in me falling under the water. When I tried to swim up, I only went down lower. I was losing air. I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I was pulled up. I sputtered as I came back up to the surface. I looked to see who had saved me from my death and saw Cedric. Of course, this was a Tournament thing.

"Cedric," I gasped.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Kind of," I was still in the water! Something could grab my ankle and pull me down!

"Let's get you onto some dry land," yes please! I clung onto Cedric as he swam to the bottom platform of the middle tower. There were some people there to help us up and I realized just how cold it was outside today. I was freezing cold! Fortunately, as soon as I was out of the water I was wrapped in towels and a bath robe.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Emma asked.

"No, no I'm not okay, I could've died down there." I answered, pulling the towels tighter around me, trying to get warm.

"Well, at least you're out of that. You have Cedric to thank for that." I snorted.

"I hold Cedric responsible for being trapped under that sorry excuse for a lake." Yes, I think it's his fault I was down there but that doesn't mean I'm mad at him. I love him. Emma chuckled. Hermione and Krum were the next to come up. They were pulled onto the platform and wrapped up tightly to. I noticed Fleur was already up. Had she gotten her person or whatever it was that they had handed off to the Merpeople?

"Has Fleur finished the task?" I asked. Emma shook her head.

"She never made it past the Grindylows." Hah, knew it. She's the girly-est girl of the whole Beauxbatons School. That was when Cedric decided to but in.

"Hey Chloe," he said. "How are you dong?"

"I'm freezing," was my simple answer. He chuckled as he put his arm around me and rubbed it, trying to create friction therefore warmth. It didn't help- he was all wet to-but I didn't want to tell him. I was enjoying his arm around me, rubbing up and down on my arm. It was soothing. "So, did you finish in the hour?" I asked. I never checked.

"No, I was one minute behind," he answered.

"Well, that's still good," I replied. Ron and the little blonde haired girl appeared from the water. Fleur was quick to go and help the blonde haired girl out. That must have been the person she was supposed to save but then was attacked by the Grindylows and was unable to save herself. It was then that I noticed that Harry wasn't here. Surely, he was supposed to save one of the two that came up. He suddenly came shooting out of the water and landed on the platform. There were a bunch of cheers as he was quickly wrapped in towels. Dumbledore went to go talk to Crouch about the performances in black lake most likely.

"Well, that was spectacular," I said, referring to Harry's grand entrance. Cedric laughed. There was chatter everywhere. It just sounded like noise. Dumbledore stepped through the crowd. He called but either no one listened or they just didn't listen. He pointed the wand at his throat, making his voice louder when he yelled,

"Silence!" It hurt my ears but I couldn't cover them because my hands had another duty; keeping the towels around me to keep me warm, which wasn't really working. "The winner is, Mr. Diggory!" I couldn't help but cheer in excitement. I was happy for him, I really was. I would hug him but I didn't want to expose my wet self to the harsh cold winds. "But seeing as Mr. Potter would've won, had not been for his determination to rescue, not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well, we award him second place for outstanding moral fiber." More cheers rang out through the air. Karkaroff wasn't too happy though. Yeesh, this guy has problems.

**At the Hufflepuff common room: **

I ran my fingers through my wet hair as I walked down the common room. I had just gotten out of the shower. I walked to the common room and was greeted by the sound of excited conversation. I didn't need to ask. It was another celebration in Cedric's honor. This probably wasn't going to end until the Tournament was over, which was only one task away. I made my way down to the common room.

"Chloe," that was Cedric. I smiled at him as he made his way over to him.

"Way to go," I said, wrapping my arms him and squeezing him tightly. His arms wrapped around me and he squeezed me in return. Oo, tinglies. "And I feel compelled to say thank you," I said once we had broken apart.

"Don't worry about it." He said. We smiled at each other.

"Chloe, Cedric, come on! We have some celebration stuff to do!" Emma exclaimed, running towards us and grabbing both of our hands. She pulled us into the crowd. Something tells me that Emma had a hand in the planning of this little celebration. Let the chaos begin!

**Okay, that was chapter 19. There's going to be a couple more chapters and then this story will come to a close. But there will be sequels so don't worry. And I also created an HP roleplay site. There's a link in my profile so please check it out and join if you want. If you want to be a moderator for it, please message me. R&R!**


	20. Confessions

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Okay, here is chapter 20. I think you guys are really gonna like this one. Enjoy! **

Chapter 20: 

Confessions

The celebration was indeed chaotic and Emma defiantly did help plan it. Cedric and I left as soon as possible. I had rarely wanted to be alone because after the second task, Barty Crouch was killed in the Forbidden Forest. That means there's a murderer near by. I was scared. I was often clinging to Cedric. He didn't seem to mind it. He seemed to prefer it, actually. Emma noticed his protective nature and my clinginess, I guess you could call it, and said we worrying too much.

"You guys, you're worrying too much," we were in the common room, doing our homework.

"You're not worrying enough," I replied, keeping my eyes on the potions homework I was doing.

"Come on Chloe, do you really think that whoever killed Crouch is going to get into the school?"

"Sirius Black did," I pointed out. I remember writing to my dad about Sirius breaking in. He didn't seem that worried about it. It was strange. He was an Auror for Pete's sake! "And there was even Demontors guarding the school," Emma sighed, defeated. "Or maybe he's already in the school!" I exclaimed. That would be disturbing but it's very likely. Cedric placed his hand on top of mine. I looked into his handsome face.

"Chloe, you need to calm down." He said. I smiled at him.

"Your right, I was just being paranoid,"

"No duh," I glared at Emma who looked away innocently.

"You can get really annoying sometimes you know that?" Emma smiled widely as she turned back to her homework. I looked back down at my potions homework yet I had trouble focusing. Cedric's hand was still on mine. I don't think he noticed either. I wasn't about to tell him, I was enjoying it.

_**CDCB**_

I eyed Moody who was sitting at the staff table during dinner. I had gotten suspicious. What if it was him who had murdered Crouch? That seemed likely. This guy was insane enough. I think that's why they call him MAD-Eye Moody. I wonder if he'll kill someone else and if so, who would it be? One of the students? Emma? Filip? Me? Cedric?! I shuddered at that thought. Cedric seemed to notice.

"Are you okay Chloe?" He asked.

"Yeah," I lied. My voice betrayed me though.

"What's wrong?" Cedric asked. He just keeps pushing and pushing. I sighed. There was no point in lying. I turned to look at him.

"Do you remember what I said about the murderer possibly being in the school?" Cedric nodded. "What if it's Moody?"

"You clearly are paranoid," he said. Maybe I was. I looked back down to my food without a word. I began playing with it, not that hungry anymore. I was too busy thinking about the high likeliness that it could've been Moody who did it. And then, I remembered something. Back when Cedric and I had a detention-it felt so long ago-and Moody was brewing that potion and his voice sounded different. Well, that just made me more curious. I didn't even consider telling Cedric and Emma about it. They'd probably recommend sleep. But maybe sleep would do me good.

_**CDCB**_

_The Defense against the Dark Arts class was finally over. Cedric and I gathered our things. I was desperate to get out of this class. _

"_Come on, let's go," I said, standing up. _

"_I'm coming, I'm coming," Cedric said, getting up. We started to head towards the door to freedom!_

"_Excuse me, Mr. Diggory, I would like a word with you," Cedric and I shared a look. _

"_I'll meet you outside," I said as I walked out of the classroom. I closed the door but left it open a crack so I could see what was going on. _

"_You wanted to speak to me Professor?" Cedric asked. _

"_Yes," Moody said. There was a moment of silence before Moody turned around, wand drawn. "Avada Kedavra," _

"_NO!" _

I woke up screaming, cold sweat pouring down my forehead. Was it just a dream?

"Are you okay?" That was Emma, of course.

"Cedric," was all I said.

"He's fine,"

"Where is he?"

"Probably sleeping. Chloe, what's wro-"

"Cedric," Emma sighed and looked back to one of the other girls, Wendy, I think her name is. Wendy nodded and rushed out of the dorm.

I had been transferred down to the common room by the other girls. They were all trying to figure out what had happened but I was only worried about Cedric. I kept muttering his name over and over again. That's when someone came down the stairs. I heard Emma talking to this person.

"She just woke up screaming and she won't tell us what's wrong, she just keeps muttering your name over and over again," I heard her say.

"Alright, thank you," it sounded like Cedric. Was it a dream or was I just hearing things?

"Think nothing of it, she's my friend to remember?" He chuckled and Emma laughed a little. "Good night Cedric,"

"Night," I heard Emma go back up to the girls' dorm. I just sat, unmoving staring at the fire. Was it just a dream? Or was it real? It seemed so real, yet it seemed so…not real.

"Chloe," it sounded like Cedric. I turned to face him. He seemed real.

"Cedric?" He was at my side in no time at all, his wrapped around me and he held me tightly. It defiantly wasn't a dream. He was too real for it not to be. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started sobbing into his chest.

"Shh," he said, stroking my hair. "It's alright, your safe," he whispered. It wasn't _my _safety I was worried about. "What happened?" He asked.

"I-it was ju-just a dream," I said thickly. "Moody was there and-and-" I couldn't finish. I couldn't tell him that I saw him being murdered in my dream! I started sobbing harder.

"Chloe, Chloe," he said, pulling away and holding my face in his hands. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. "Promise," he added. I smiled at him. I knew he meant it. We stared into each others eyes for a few moments before we started to lean towards each other. Maybe this would finally be it! Maybe it would be finally get to kiss! Closer and closer and then I felt his lips on mine. It felt, wonderful, brilliant, magnificent, amazing and sparks were definitely flying.

We pulled away and stared at each other. We didn't need to say anything; the kiss said it for us. He loved me back. Our lips met again-as if he were the magnet and I was the paper clip-except this time it was much more passionate. My fingers knotted in his hair, holding him to me. His arms were tight around me. We finally broke apart and just sat their holding each other.

We ended up falling asleep on the couch, he held me tightly in his arms. Finally, it had happened and no one was there it interrupt. It was better then I ever imagined it would be.

**Yes, they finally kissed. I figured I teased you enough. I meant to make this chapter longer but it just didn't turn out that way, oh well. R&R **


	21. A Night by the Lake

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Alright, chapter 21 now. I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 21:

A Night by the Lake

News of Cedric and I spread quickly throughout the school. Everyone knew about us and that included Cho. It was very amusing actually. She was always throwing me death glares whenever possible. I just smiled smugly in return. That resulted in ticking her off some more. I could see hexing in my future. Good luck with that Cho. Of course Filip knew to and he wished us the best. That made Cedric relax about him and he began to accept him. That made _me _feel relaxed, to know that my boyfriend-that's right I said boyfriend-is starting to accept my friend. Filip started to hang out with us some more and we moved our study parties back to the library, like old times except instead of Cho-she hated me too much to even be within a thirty foot radius of me-it was Emma and I couldn't help but notice how close she and Filip were getting. It had peeked my interest and I paid close attention to them. Of course, Cedric usually ended up claiming most of it. Not that I minded giving him my full and undivided attention. I loved him so, so much. It felt so good to have those feelings out in the open, like a burden had been lifted of my shoulders. Cedric and I had been practically inseparable, joined at the hip, I guess you could say. It was the most wonderful time of my life and it made me really anxious when the last period of the day rolled around, like now.

I looked around the classroom, looking for something that would tell me when this class would be over. I really wanted to get out of here, to be with my Ceddy. I was nearly bouncing out of my seat!

"Hey Chloe," Anthony whispered, from beside me. I looked at him. Did I forget to mention that Anthony is starting to accept me? It's probably only because I am now Cedric's girlfriend and he doesn't want to do anything that will anger Cedric. I could tell he didn't enjoy acting friendly with me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, just a little anxious." Anthony forced a chuckle and turned back to the assignment. _Come on, anytime now,_ I thought. Finally, the class ended and the teacher dismissed us. I gathered my things and rushed out of the classroom. It was one period everyday which was at least _just _an hour. Why was it so hard to be away from him for an hour? Maybe it was because I was so madly in love with him! When you love someone, you feel a need to always be around them, I guess. I don't know, it was just hard to be away and it made me anxious.

I started heading towards his class. He would meet me half way, that's how it always was. I pushed past people trying to find their friends, get to their common rooms, whatever. I kept my eyes peeled for that familiar handsome face. I felt an arm wind around my waist, frightening me a little and making me all tingly again. I hated it when he snuck up on me like that!

"Looking for me?" He whispered in my ear, making me shudder. I turned to look at him.

"You know I hate it when you do that," I said.

"I know," he replied, leaning down and our lips met. The magic never left, no matter how many times we kissed.

"I think we better get to the library," I said, once we had broken apart.

"Alright," he sighed, draping his arm around my shoulders. I grabbed his hand and we headed to the library. Ah yes, the most wonderful time of my life, so far, anyways. Either way, this would the time that would stick out the most in my mind of my whole Hogwarts experience.

We walked into the library and went to our table in the corner. Filip and Emma were already there, laughing.

"It was so funny," Emma was saying.

"It sounds like it was," Filip replied.

"What's so funny?" I asked as Cedric and I sat across from them. I unwound Cedric's arm from my shoulders and switched hands.

"I'll tell you later," Emma replied. I shrugged it off. I attempted to grab my books with one hand. It didn't work too well.

"Uh, Cedric," I said.

"Yes?" He sounded amused when he said it.

"I kinda need my other hand now," he groaned but let go. I smiled and grabbed all my books and put them on the table. Cedric snatched my hand as soon as it was free. I laughed and laced our fingers together.

"You guys are too cute!" Emma squealed. She had been very enthusiastic about this whole relationship thing. I could feel myself blushing.

"Let's just get this homework done," I said, pulling out my parchment, quill and ink.

"Fine," Emma sighed. We sat doing our homework quietly. The only sound was the sound of quills writing on parchment. Cedric's hand never let go of mine and vice versa. I snuck a peek at Cedric's homework.

"That's wrong," I said, pointing at number two.

"Oh, so you're correcting my homework now," he replied.

"Yup," I said. "Do you wanna fail?"

"No," he replied, chuckling.

"So change your answer,"

"Will you tell me the answer?" He begged, pulling off his best puppy dog face. Didn't work.

"No, I'm not cheating for you,"

"Please,"

"N-" I wasn't able to finish because his lips crashed onto mine. It caught me off guard at first but I ended up kissing back. It was magical, as always. My arms wound around his neck and his wrapped around me.

"Please?" He asked once we had finished kissing.

"Mmm," I said, pretending to think about it. "No," I turned back to my homework. Cedric groaned in frustration, turning back to his homework. I laughed as I finished my homework. I was unaware of the glance between Emma and Cedric.

_**CDCB**_

I sat up in my bed, reading a book by the wand light. Cedric said that he was tired and needed to go to bed and that I should do the same. Coincidentally, Emma was there to take me to bed yet she yet back down to the common room right after. I had a sneaking suspicion that they were planning something. I didn't let it bug me though. It wouldn't get me anywhere.

_Tap, tap, tap _

I raised my head and looked at the window. My family's owl sitting outside the window, tapping on it, a letter in its beak. I was confused. I hadn't written any letters to home lately. The owl had stayed in the Olwery. I stood up, put my book on my bed and opened the window. I took the letter from the bird's beak. It took off and I closed the window. I unfolded the paper. Okay, it wasn't really a letter, more of a note.

_Meet me by the lake, and wear what you wore to the Yule Ball. _

Okay, this was even more confusing but I did it anyways and it was probably from Cedric anyways. I pulled out my dress and got changed. I slipped on the shoes. I didn't even bother doing my hair, it would take too long. The necklace Cedric gave me was sitting on the bedside table. I grabbed it and put it on. It was probably cold out there at this time of night so I grabbed my traveling cloak. I slipped it on before heading out of the dorm. The common room was completely empty and the fire was slowly dying. I walked out of the common room and started towards the exit. I wondered what was going on.

I stepped outside and pulled out my wand.

"_Lumos_," I whispered holding my wand out in front of me. I was a little paranoid to be out in the dark alone considering what happened last time and that there was murderer on the lose. I made my way over to the black lake. I could see a faint light coming from beside the black surface that reflected the light of the full moon. Except, it wasn't a wand light, it was more of a flame. As I got closer, I realized that it was in fact a flame but there was more the one. I got closer and saw a dark figure standing there, with his back to me. I recognized that figure. I guess Cedric did send me that note. He had really gone all out with this. There were candles, rose petals, a fancy looking blanket, there was music playing and he was even wearing his dress robes.

I flicked the light on my wand off, walked up behind him and cleared my throat. He whirled around. He was holding a red rose. He looked rather handsome in the candle light.

"Chloe, I was beginning to think you weren't coming," he said, walking up to me. I chuckled, walking up to him.

"You don't know me very well then," he chuckled this time as our lips met. We pulled away and smiled at each other. He handed me the rose.

"This is for you," he said. I smiled and took it. I sniffed it. It smelt nice.

"You really didn't have to do this, y'know,"

"I know, but I wanted to," he replied. "Besides, you're worth it," he continued, caressing my face.

"And your cheesy," I said, playfully hitting his shoulder. He laughed as he took me in his arms. The song changed and I recognized it as 'Magic Works' by the Weird Sisters. I smiled up at him.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes, you may," we started swaying to the music on the spot. "This seems like it was a lot of work," it did. I mean rose petals?! Seriously?!

"It was but Emma helped."

"Ha! I knew you two were up to something," I said. He laughed and I chuckled, resting my head against his chest. This was the second most wonderful moment of my life. The first most wonderful moment of my life was our first kiss. We danced till the end of the song and decided to lie down on the fancy blanket, staring at the stars, his arms tight around me. I thought back, through the past six years, how much I had hated this boy. I never thought I'd be here. So in love with the very boy I used to be barely able to tolerate. I chuckled.

"What?" Cedric asked, looking at me.

"Just never thought I'd be here," I answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Well," I began. "I used to think that you were, arrogant, immature, cocky and overall annoying."

"You thought I was all those things?" He asked, sounding slightly amused.

"And more," I replied. "And I still think you are all those things," I stroked his check. "But in a good way," he smiled at me as he placed his hand on my face and stroked my check with his thumb.

"I always used to think you were amazing-I still do- the only who didn't treat me like a king." So he didn't like the way other people treated him. "I tried to get to know you but you never let me." So he wasn't just staring at me or trying to talk to me to be annoying, he was trying to get to know me. "Thank you for letting me in this year," he said. "I love you, Chloe Baker, I love you so much." I had to keep myself from crying. It was so good to hear him say that.

"I love you to," I replied and before I knew it, we were kissing each other passionately. Ah yes, I had never been happier.

**Alright, there was chapter 21. I felt this one was kind of necessary to show where they stand relationship wise. It was fun to write to. There's only about three or four more chapters left and then sequel time. R&R**


	22. Before the Third Task

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Chapter 22! Sorry I didn't get this chapter up yesterday but I had to baby-sit and it when later then I thought and then I had church really early this morning. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one! And thanks for all your reviews! They were awesome!**

Chapter 22: 

Before the Third Task

I woke up feeling refreshed and happy. I had been rather cheery for the past few days, actually. Everyone knew why just by looking at me and Cedric together. It was a big no brainer. I grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and jumped into the shower. Today was the day of the third task. At that thought, I felt a little worried, for Cedric. This task was most likely going to be the most dangerous task out of the three. I kept worrying. What if he didn't make it out? Well, I wouldn't be able to live then. I shook the thought out of my head as I finished my shower. I dried myself off and got dressed. I brushed my hair and put on my necklace, my now most treasured Christmas gift ever. I walked down to the common room to find Cedric waiting for me. No surprise there, he always waited for me, even before that wonderful kiss, back when we were just friends.

I smiled at him as I descended towards the common room. He smiled in return.

"Hey," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. He kissed back of course. "Nervous?" I asked, once we had pulled apart.

"A little," he admitted. "Are you going to tease me about it?" He asked playfully. I laughed a little.

"Maybe," I replied. We both laughed before kissing again.

"Come on, let's go down to the great hall for breakfast." Cedric said, grabbing my hand.

"Okay," I said as he led me down to the great hall. I was feeling a little anxious as we walked to our destination. Cedric's father had come today for the final task and I was to meet him today. What if he didn't like me? What if he forbade Cedric from seeing me?! Would Cedric listen to his father or would he follow his heart? This was just making me more anxious. I tried my best to hide it but Cedric saw right through me.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No," I lied. Y'know, I think my voice enjoys not listening to what my head was telling it to do. Stupid voice. Cedric stopped, grabbed both of my hands and turned to face me.

"You should know by now that you can't lie to me,"

"I can always try," he chuckled a little before jumping on the subject again.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I sighed. There was no escaping this.

"I'm just a little anxious is all," I answered.

"About the task or meeting my father?"

"The latter," Cedric smiled at me, a smile that always made my heart melt like butter being prodded and poked with a hot fork.

"Chloe, you don't have to worry," he said. "He'll love you,"

"If you say so," I replied, looking away. He put his hand on the side of my face and made me look at him.

"I know so," he then kissed my softly. "It's hard not to,"

"Well, that would explain why I have so many friends," you gotta love sarcasm.

"You just keep to yourself. It's not a bad thing." He was just too sweet.

"Have I told you I love you lately?" I asked. He laughed and we kissed again.

"Come on, let's go," Cedric said, putting his arm around my waist and steering me towards the great hall. I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"Y'know, I did just lie to you just now," I said.

"Huh?"

"I'm also a little anxious about the task, I guess," why should I be the one who's anxious? Oh, maybe because my boyfriend might not survive this task! Besides, I'm pretty sure Cedric's anxious to. He stopped and sighed.

"Chloe, you don't need to worry I'll be fine,"

"Well I can't help it," I said, lifting my head to get a better view of his face. "It's a natural instinct," he chuckled and we continued walking. I placed my head back on his shoulder. "Besides, even if we weren't a couple," those words came out so easily, as if I'd been speaking them my whole life, "or friends, I'd probably still worry about,"

"But I thought you used to hate me,"

"I did, but I think that deep down I always did love you, just too stubborn to realize it," Cedric chuckled. We came closer to the great hall. There was a short man with brown hair down to his ear lobe wearing nice robes standing outside the entrance, nodding to everyone else as they entered. Could it be Cedric's dad? I looked at the man and up at Cedric. Nope, didn't see a resemblance.

"Cedric!" The man cheered upon seeing us approaching.

"Hi Dad," okay, I'm guessing that he takes after his mom. They hugged before Cedric turned to me. "Dad, this is Chloe," I smiled.

"Hello," I said, holding out my hand for a handshake. He accepted it.

"It's very nice to meet you. Cedric's told me so much about you," he said.

"It's nice to meet you to, sir," I replied.

"Oh, don't call me sir. Call me Amos, please,"

"Okay," the three of us walked into the great hall for breakfast.

"My Dad is an Auror and my Mom works at a Muggle clothing store," I said. I had just finished telling Amos about my family.

"Well, that's very interesting," Amos replied.

"Not really," I said.

"You're being modest," Cedric said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, actually when you get _all _of my cousins together for Christmas, it can get pretty interesting." It was true. My older above of age wizard cousins were itching to use magic to make the house more cheerful and the non-magical cousins didn't know what was with the miniature reindeer flying around the house and we always had to come up with some stupid story about how they're hallucinating or use a memory charm on them. It wasn't pretty. Amos and Cedric laughed. I smiled.

"Chloe!" That was Emma. She was running up to where the three of us were sitting. "Chloe," she heaved when she reached me. "We"-deep breath-"need to find"-another deep breath-"Filip and-" her eyes fell upon Amos. She leaned down to me and Cedric. "Who is that?"

"That's my Dad, Emma," Cedric whispered.

"Oh," she gasped, standing straight. I couldn't help but giggle. Emma looked at Amos, who was smiling. "Hi," she said. "I'm Emma," she continued, holding out her hand.

"Amos Diggory," he replied, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she turned back to me. "Now, Chloe, we need to find Filip and then go to the Quidditch Pitch and find a seat before it's only the bad ones that are left,"

"Um, Emma,"

"Yes?"

"Filip's a Durmstrang,"

"So?"

"So, I think he'll be sitting with his fellow Durmstrangs cheering for Viktor." Emma huffed.

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't find a seat for us,"

"I think it's time that I head down to the Quidditch Pitch to," Cedric said, looking down at his watch. I sighed.

"Alright," I pecked him on the lips. "Love you,"

"Love you to,"

"Come on, Chloe let's go!" Emma exclaimed tugging on my arm.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I sighed, getting her up and letting her drag me off. "You are so annoying," I said, as we walked out of the great hall.

"Why thank you," I rolled my eyes at her. We came to the Quidditch Pitch and claimed our seats. The third task was obviously a maze, an enchanted maze, I mean, a regular hedge maze in a wizard school? Uh-huh sure. The Quidditch Pitch quickly filled with other students. Fellow Hufflepuffs sat with us, some were carrying banners to show their support for Cedric. The Durmstrangs sat at the top of the stands-much to Emma's disappointment. I swear, she's got a crush on Filip-and the Beauxbatons sat at the bottom. The band took their seats in front of us. Emma was talking away, as usual but I wasn't paying attention. My thoughts were focused on Cedric. I was so worried about him. I had to go talk to him."

"Emma, I'll be right back," I said, getting up and walking out of the Quidditch Pitch. I walked to the Champions Tent and looked through the flaps. Cedric was pacing back and forth very close.

"Pst, Cedric," I whispered. He turned around. "Out here," he began to walk towards me. I reached into the tent, grabbed his shirt and yanked him out.

"Chloe," he sighed in relief. I had obviously given him a good scare.

"Hey," I whispered. "How are you?" I asked.

"Nervous," he admitted.

"It's a maze," I said.

"A maze?" I nodded. It was silent afterwards. It was a little awkward. Since when are things awkward between us?!

"Well, I better go back to my seat, Emma's waiting for me." I said as started to head back towards the pitch.

"Yeah, see you later," I stopped, closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I wasn't just going to stand here and do nothing. We might not get anymore time together after this. I turned back around.

"Cedric," I said.

"Yeah?" He walked back out of the tent. I ran to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground, deepening the kiss. There were fireworks going off, people cheering, there was magic. We broke apart and he held me.

"Please don't do it," I said as my eyes brimmed over with tears. "Please don't go!" I begged now sobbing.

"I don't have a choice, you heard Dumbledore at the start of the year," I started sobbing harder.

"But I don't want to lose you!"

"You won't," he said. I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face. "I promise. I'll walk out of that maze, promise," he said, wiping away my tears.

"Cedric," someone called from within the tent.

"I've got to go, remember what I said," I nodded. He gave me one final kiss before darting back into the tent. I stood there for a moment before heading back to the Quidditch Pitch. I had a terrible feeling that things were going to go horribly wrong during this task and I couldn't get rid of it.

**Okay, there was chapter 22. What's going to happen? You'll have to hurry and review so go to the first scrolly thing at the bottom, go to the review option and click the 'go' button. Hurry! **


	23. The Third Task

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Okay, so sorry I didn't get this up sooner. This chapter was a little difficult to write but it's done now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 23:

The Third Task

I say back down in my seat. Emma was chatting with another Hufflepuff so she didn't notice me and I had some time to think. I kept worrying about Cedric. Would he come out? Would he be alive or would they drag his dead body out? I drew in a sharp breath and pushed the thought away. I couldn't think like that, not now. It didn't help, just made things worse. Emma noticed me sitting beside her after a while.

"Oh, Chloe, when did you get back?" She asked.

"A few minutes ago, actually," I answered, my voice dull.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong,"

"Chloe, you can't lie to me," was I really that bad a liar? I sighed.

"I'm just worried," I admitted.

"Chloe, you really need to stop worrying," she said.

"I know, I just can't help it, he might not make it out…alive, that is,"

"Cedric will be fine. The Goblet wouldn't have spit out his name if he wouldn't be able to survive this competition."

"Yeah, I guess your right," I sighed. I tried not to worry but do you know how hard that is? Emma turned back to the student she was talking to before and I just sat there, waiting for this stupid task to start. The band started and Amos ran-yes, he literally ran-into the pitch. Cedric followed after and the cheering started. He caught my eye and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Curse his charm! Fleur was the next to come out and the Beauxbatons started their obviously rehearsed cheer. I couldn't understand what they were saying because it was in French but I could understand their school name. Vain little French people. Karkaroff and Krum were next out, Karkaroff egging the Durmstrangs on. He was really starting to bug me. I think my dad said he used to be a Death Eater, probably still is. Last out was Harry and Dumbledore. Harry looked a little on edge. I don't blame him, I think they all were and so was anyone who had a close relationship with any of the champions, like me! Dumbledore walked to the podium that had been placed in the center of the pitch, pressed his wand to his throat and yelled,

"Silence!" Everyone quieted down immediately. "Earlier today Professor Moody placed the cup deep in the maze. Only he knows its exact whereabouts." Well, no duh! "Now as Mr. Diggory," all of us Hufflepuffs and Cedric supporters stood up and cheered. Amos lifted his sons hand in the air. Cedric forced it back down making me laugh. He looked a little embarrassed making it all the more hilarious. "And Mr. Potter," the Potter support group stood up and cheered. I clapped. I was a little worried about him to. I mean, he was only fourteen! Seriously! "Are tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum," the Durmstrangs started cheering. Karkaroff was egging them on again. "And Ms. Delacour," the Beauxbatons started cheering. I then realized that everyone, and I mean everyone, was spilt into their own little teams, I guess you could say. There was Team Diggory, Team Potter, Team Krum and Team Delacour. I don't think anyone was neutral.

"First person to touch the cup will be the winner!" Everyone cheered at that. Everyone hopeful that the champion they were cheering for would win. I was just hoping that Cedric would make it out safe, sound and ALIVE! "If at anytime any one of the four champions wish to withdraw from the Tournament, they need only send up red sparks with their wand." Oh great, now anytime red sparks flew into the air I would think it was Cedric and then be disappointed when it wasn't him! That's just perfect! Dumbledore turned away and beckoned the champions to him. They stood in their little circle. It was literally impossible to hear what Dumbledore was saying unless you were close to him.

"Champions, prepare yourselves," I had to strain my ears to hear him say that. Each of the four went to a separate entrance and the cheering started again as everyone stood back up. One the count of three, one-"

BOOM! Filch had terrible timing. I looked over to Cedric. He looked back at me as he began to walk into the maze. I bit my lip to keep from crying as he stepped into the maze and the hedge closed behind him. That might very well be the last time I see him.

**Cedric POV:**

The hedge closed behind me after I had entered. Chloe's face burned in my mind. She looked ready to cry. I hated seeing her like that. I was determined to keep my promise to her, no matter the cost. Without another thought, I started running through the maze looking for the cup.

This way, that way, left, right, forewords, backwards, this was enough to make someone go insane! In fact, I do think I feel myself slipping into insanity. No, no. I couldn't go crazy, must stay sane. I turned right and came to a dead end. Well, it wasn't a complete dead end. There was another right turn the seemed to go on forever. I sighed and started heading back. Without warning, it started to close on me. I feared for my life and rushed out just before I got closed in. Well, that left only one way to go. I sighed and headed off on the never ending path.

Well, I guess it did have an end, if you count the left turn I took. It was just too overwhelming to continue on that path. It just seemed to go on and on and on. Where the heck could that cup be? This was frustrating. Who knows how big this maze was and how deep Moody had placed that cup? Maybe I had been going around and around in circles for who knows how long! How long had I been in this maze? Minutes? Hours? Days?! No, it wasn't days. But it felt like it. I took a few more turns, feeling lost and hopeless. And then, when I turned the corner, I saw that shiny Triwizard Cup and the Bulgarian Bum-Bum himself attacking Harry. Well, I couldn't just stand around and do nothing. Like Chloe said, we were presenting the same school.

"Get down!" I ordered. I pointed my wand my wand at Krum. "_Expelliarmus_," Krum flew back. Well, now he was unconscious. I ran up and kicked his wand out of his hand. Stupid Durmstrang buddy of stupid Filip who gave stupid compliments to _my _Chloe. Oh I how loathed him. I could finish this guy off right now, it wouldn't be that hard, if it weren't for that stupid fourteen year old cheat.

"No Cedric, he's bewitched," he said. "He's bewitched," that gets annoying fast.

"Get off me!" I threw him off and started running towards the cup. Harry was close behind me. Annoying fourth year. How did he get in this tournament anyways? Ah, yes, there was the cup.

"Yes," Harry said from beside me. Uh, no, that cup is mine. We took off towards the cup, the enchanted hedge doing its best to try and trip us or something. Harry just brushed past it like it was nothing. It was much harder for me. I kept stumbling but I didn't fall.

One of the branches wrapped around my ankle and pulled me down. I tried to get away but I couldn't! It was too hard. They kept wrapping around me and pulling me down every time I tried to break free.

"Harry," I begged. He wasn't too far away from me. He could help. I kept begging but he just stood there. He wasn't going to leave me here was he? He couldn't! I had someone waiting for me back there and I desperately needed to get back to her. I couldn't leave her in this world all alone! And I made her a promise that I'd walk out, Harry couldn't let me break the promise. "Harry," I begged again.

"_Reducto_," he said, breaking the branches. Finally, thank goodness to. I thought I was a goner.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to let it get me," I admitted once I was on my feet again.

"For a moment there so did I," well, that's comforting. Then, the wind picked up and leaves started flying everywhere. We both knew that that meant trouble.

"Go, go!" I exclaimed. We took off towards the cup.

"Take it," I said to Harry. It was only fair. He saved my life after all. Besides, I didn't care about winning the Tournament, just getting back to Chloe. "You saved me take it," I repeated.

"Together," alright, that seemed far.

"1, 2, 3,"

**Muahahaha! Cliffy. Actually, this is where I need your help. My original plan was to kill him off but some of you guys don't want him to die, so there's a new poll on my page as to weather Cedric should live or die. Don't send your answer in a review, take the poll so it's a surprise as to which answer got the most votes. But, live or die I have sequels planned for both. Anyways, R&R!**


	24. A Promise Kept

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Alright, the poll results are in and everyone who voted said Cedric should live, so he does. So thank you all for your reviews and voting on the poll and enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 24: 

A Promise Kept

He started towards the cup without me. I thought we were supposed to grab the cup together! I headed after him, thinking I could catch up. Turns out I couldn't and he grabbed the cup and disappeared. Was that part of the task?

**Chloe POV: **

Fleur and Krum had been pulled from the maze leaving only two more people in there; Cedric and Harry. I hoped they came out soon. I was getting really anxious. I kept looking into the sky for red sparks.

"Chloe, would you please calm down?" Emma begged.

"No, I'm worried." I replied.

"Well, stop worrying. He's going to be fine." I rolled my eyes. She wouldn't understand. She had a mere crush. I was in love. So, so in love. Emma sighed. "Oh, Chloe," she put her arm around me. "Do you think Cedric would want you worrying about him as much as you are?"

"Maybe," couldn't help it. Emma chuckled.

"And I'm supposed to be the annoying one,"

"You are," I mumbled. It was then that red sparks shot into the air and big black hole formed in the pit of my stomach. Could it be Cedric? Please let it be him, please let it be him. I shot a hopeful look to Emma before standing up and looking to the maze, praying that it was him who would be led out and not Harry. I could hear my own heart beat as I eyed the exit of the maze. Please be Cedric!

I stood there waiting anxiously for what seemed like hours before there was finally some movement. My breath caught in my throat. Was it Cedric? Please let it be him. I stood there, wringing my hands nervously as someone stepped out of the maze. It was Cedric! I let out the breath I had been holding. He was alive and well. I ran down to meet him. I didn't have to call to him. He ran up to me and took me in his arms.

"I was so worried," I said. I felt close to tears and I had no idea why.

"It's okay, I'm here now. I'm never going to leave you." He promised, holding me tighter. Before I could stop myself, I was crying. Why am I crying? Probably because I was so worried. He could apparently tell I was crying because he pulled away and looked at my face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I was just so worried. I was afraid you wouldn't make it out." I answered. He held my face in his hands.

"Chloe, I made you a promise," he said, wiping away my tears with his thumb. "I wasn't about to break that promise. I love you Chloe and I'm never ever going to leave you," he continued. "Promise," I smiled at him. I knew he meant it, I could see it in his eyes. The tears stopped, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I must've taken him by surprise because he did seem surprised at first but he did wrap his arms securely around me and kissed me back.

We went back to the Team Diggory section. The only seat left was mine so I was sitting on Cedric's lap. Harry still hadn't come back. Now I was starting to get worried about Harry.

"Cedric,"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what happened to Harry?" There was a moment of silence before he answered.

"I don't know, we were supposed to grab the cup together and he ran ahead of me and disappeared when he grabbed the cup." I looked up at him, confused.

"Is that part of the task?" I asked.

"That's what I was wondering," he replied. I couldn't help but chuckle as I rested my head on his shoulder. But I was still worried about the young fourth year. He could be dead! He's only fourteen! He could be dead!

It was at that moment that Harry appeared in the field below with the cup. Cheers rose in the air and the music started again. Dumbledore rushed down to the boy who looked like he had just woken from a nightmare. He immediately started raving, saying things like, 'he's back! He's come back,' no one needed to ask who he was taking about. Who-Know-Who had come back. The music stopped and murmurs spread through the stands. Cedric's hold on me tightened and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The staff tried to calm the students down but the chatter just grew louder. Dumbledore finally stepped up.

"Silence!" He yelled, projecting his voice with his wand again. "Calm down," everyone quieted and calmed down. "Now, seeing as it's the end of the final task, you may all head back to the school and get some sleep." He said. I let my eyes wander to the place where Harry _should've_ been and saw that he was gone. And so was Moody. Dumbledore turned and saw that Harry was gone. He didn't go into complete panic mode, he just sent us all on our way, gathered Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape and walked out of the arena.

**Back at the Hufflepuff Common Room: **

Cedric and I sat in the common room after Amos had stopped by. Everyone had already gone to bed, giving me and Cedric some alone time. We were just sitting in each other's arms on the couch, watching the flames dance. I was just enjoying sitting in his arms, in my safe protective little bubble. No news had reached my ears on whether they had found Harry or not. I was worried about him, despite the fact I barely knew him! I'm sure I wasn't the only one worrying about him.

I let out a yawn as I burrowed my face in Cedric's chest.

"Tired?" Cedric asked, sounding somewhat amused.

"A little," I answered. He chuckled and picked me up. "Cedric!" I squealed as he headed to the girls' dorm.

"Its bed time," was all he said.

"But I'm not tired," I argued. I was lying, I think it was obvious. I was exhausted, but I just wasn't ready for bed. I was enjoying the moment Cedric and I were sharing.

"Uh-huh, sure your not," I couldn't argue, it's pretty much a lost cause already. Cedric rushed me into the girls' dorm and laid me down on my bed. He planted a light kiss on my lips.

"Good night beautiful," he said. I couldn't help but smile at being called beautiful.

"Good night handsome," I replied, just to humor him. Even though it was true, he was very handsome. He chuckled as he walked out of the room.

"Cedric," I called after him. He turned to face me.

"Yes?"

"I love you so, so much," I said. He smiled.

"I love you more," and he walked out of the room, leaving us to our sleeping. I smiled as I pulled the covers over myself. I was so relieved that he made it out okay. I wouldn't be able it live without him. I closed my eyes, a smile on my face, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Alright, I meant to make this longer but it just didn't end up that way. Anyways, there will be one more chapter and then the story will be over. But, I will write a sequel cause I just can't leave Cedric and Chloe alone. They're my favorite couple that I've written so far. There will also be a one-shot in which Cedric dies, thank you Sporkface for the idea. It really intrigued me. And now, because I do like writing cliffies, here is a preview from the next chapter; **

"So, are we going to go onto year 8?" I asked as Cedric and I walked around the courtyard.

"I'm planning on it," he answered, smiling. I couldn't help but smile.

"I certainly hope you do," I said.

"But I thought my staring annoyed you,"

"Changed my mind," he laughed. We walked in silence for a few more minutes.

"Chloe," Cedric said as he stopped. I turned to face him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, nothings wrong," he answered.

"Then what is it?"

"I just have something I want to ask you,"

**And I'm going to leave you there. The faster you review, the sooner chapter 25 will be up and the sooner you'll be able to see what he asks here so hurry up and review! **


	25. The End

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Chloe and anything else you don't recognize. **

**Okay, here is the last chapter. I meant to get it up earlier but my laptop time has been cut. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 25: 

The End

The last day of school had finally come and I was done for good. I felt happy but sad at the same time. I was saying good bye to some really good friends I had made this year. I had no doubt that Cedric and I would se each other during the summer, but Filip had to go back to Bulgaria and I didn't know when I'd see Emma again and I didn't have mailing addresses for either of them. I'd have to remember to get those before they left.

The courtyard was filled with many good-byes and well wishes as new and old friends said good bye to each other.

"Good-bye, Filip," I said as I gave him a hug.

"Good-bye, Chloe," he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. Cedric stiffened beside me and gave an 'I dare you to try that again' glare at Filip, which only succeeded in amusing me. "Here, this is for you," he said, handing me a slip of paper. It had an address on it. Good news, we'd be able to keep in contact. That made me so happy. He turned to Emma. "Good-bye Emma," he said. Okay, there was defiantly something in the way they looked at each other.

"Good-bye Filip," she replied. They hugged and Filip gave her a kiss on her the cheek but he seemed to linger there longer and Emma looked incredibly giddy. It kind of reminded me of the dancing lessons before the Yule Ball, when Cho and I had to switch partners, the day I realized that I was in love with the boy standing next to me. I smiled at him. He was smiling back. His arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder, smiling. Filip walked up to us.

"Cedric," he said, holding out his hand. He sounded like he and Cedric had made some progress and were on their way to becoming friends. Yeah right, I think Cedric thought differently.

"Filip," Cedric replied, shaking his hand. Yup, he defiantly thought differently. He sounded relieved to finally be saying good-bye. I rolled my eyes. I guess Cedric is always going to hate Filip. Oh well, entertainment value for me. And maybe Cedric would learn there was nothing to be jealous of. I loved him and only him and nothing, absolutely nothing, was going to change that.

Filip gave one last one smile before walking off to join his Bulgarian school mates.

"Bye Filip," Emma called after him. She looked sad to say good bye. I sighed and walked over to her. I put my arm around her shoulder.

"You'll see him again, don't worry," I said.

"I know," Emma sighed. "But who knows how long it'll be till we see each other again,"

"Do you have a crush, Emmy?" I asked in a whisper.

"N-no, of course not!" I laughed. It was obvious she liked Filip. "You guys are going write, aren't you?" She asked.

"Of course," I answered. "Once I got an address to send the letters to," Emma chuckled.

"Don't worry I'll get that to you before we leave." I smiled at her.

"Chloe," that wasn't Cedric and it wasn't Emma either. It was that first year I had met on the day of the champion selection. I turned to face him. "Since this was your last year at Hogwarts, I thought I should say good-bye," he looked a little awkward standing there, saying good-bye to me with my boyfriend standing so close. I chuckled.

"Good-bye-" and then I realized that I never learned his name. "Y'know, you never did tell me your name." I said. His face brightened.

"It's Gregory," I smiled at him.

"Well then, good-bye Gregory," I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed a deep red.

"Err, well, yeah, bye!" And he rushed off. I smiled in amusement after him. That was probably going to be the topic of all the conversation amongst the first years on the train.

"I think Cedric's got some competition," Emma said in a sing-song voice.

"He's just a first year, I can take him," Cedric replied. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You'd really beat up a first year?" I asked, walking up to him.

"For you I would," he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist. I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"But he's technically a second year, since this is the last day of school," I said.

"And I'm technically out of school so I'll just have a better chance of beating him." I laughed. Our lips greeted each other once again like they had so many other times. I smiled against his lips as I ran my hands through his hair. His hands ran up and down my back.

Someone cleared their throat from behind us. We jumped apart and saw the REAL Mad-Eye Moody standing there. They had found Harry last night with Moody. 'Cept Moody wasn't Moody. He was a Death Eater. Barty Crouch's son, to be exact. He was the one who killed his own father so my suspicions about Moody being the murderer were correct, sort of, anyways.

"Save it for the summer," he said as he walked by.

"Sorry Professor," we both said as he walked by. I wonder if he'd make a good teacher if he was given the chance and not locked in his own trunk. We looked at each other and laughed once he was gone.

"Cedric!" Someone called. Cedric's friends were rushing over to say good-bye. They gave me and Emma polite handshakes as they walked by. I could tell they weren't very happy about it though. They probably thought we stole Cedric from them. Yeah right, he was the one who wouldn't leave _me _alone. Emma came in after that. Then little Miss Blondie came up.

"Chloe, Emma," she said stiffly and grudgingly.

"Blondie," we said together. She hmphed, flipped her hair over her shoulder like she was all that and walked away.

"I don't think she's ever going to like us," Emma said.

"That's okay, I'm never going to like her either." We both laughed. Anthony came up to us next.

"Chloe, I know we got off to a bad start but maybe we'll be able patch up the rough patches, someday." He sounded a sincere. I smiled at him.

"Maybe," I replied.

"Good-bye Chloe,"

"Good-bye, Anthony,"

"Emma," he said it politely, not like Blondie said it. And it wasn't like Cedric and Filip's good-bye exchange either.

"Anthony," she replied. He smiled before running off to join the others. "Cedric, you have a lot of friends." Emma commented.

"He can't help it," I said. "He's got charm, looks, smarts, athletics, skills," Cedric laughed.

"What happened to arrogant, immature, cocky and annoying?"

"I still think those things to so don't let it get to your big head," he and Emma laughed.

"Well," Emma said. "I still have some people to say good-bye to, see you guys later!" She continued as she walked away.

"See ya, Emma," I called after her. Cedric took my hand and laced or fingers together. I still got that tingly feeling whenever he touched me.

"Let's go for a walk," he said.

"Okay," I said. He pulled me to his side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So, are we going to go onto year 8?" I asked as Cedric and I walked around the courtyard.

"I'm planning on it," he answered, smiling. I couldn't help but smile.

"I certainly hope you do," I said.

"But I thought my staring annoyed you,"

"Changed my mind," he laughed. We walked in silence for a few more minutes.

"Chloe," Cedric said as he stopped. I turned to face him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, nothings wrong," he answered.

"Then what is it?"

"I just have something I want to ask you," I got curious. What did he want to ask me? "Chloe, I know we've just been together for a few days but I've loved you since the first day of school." And then he got on one knee. He wasn't going to was he? He pulled a small velvet box and opened it. Inside was a simple silver ring with a diamond on it. He was! "Chloe Baker, will you marry me?" He was, he was! I reacted that any girl who was crazy in love with any boy would.

"Yes!" I squealed jumping on him and knocking him over. My lips crashed onto his. He obviously wasn't expecting a reaction like that but it was good enough for him and he kissed me back. We didn't care that practically everyone was staring at us, as far as we were concerned, it was just us. "Yes, Cedric Diggory, I will," I said once we had pulled apart. He smiled at me as he placed the ring on my finger. I looked down at it. It looked like it belonged, like it was made for me. I smiled up at him and kissed him again. I had never been happier and was probably never going to be happier. I couldn't wait to start my life with Cedric.

The End…for now.

**There you go, that's the last chapter. Thank you to all those who reviewed, put this story on their story alerts, save it to their favorites and all that jazz. Next, there's a sequel and a one shot. I don't know when I'll get them up so just keep your eyes open. The sequel will be called One and Only and the one shot will be called My Guardian Angel so watch out for those two and thank you all again. I hope you enjoyed this story! **


End file.
